The Next Generation
by BlackLilie
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have two kids, Alice and Jasper have a daughter and two boys. Bella had twins and now has a new daughter, whose had a rough start. Changing POV's. To all of my reviewers Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! Sorry but Discontinued!
1. I want Ice Cream!

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe what my wife had just told me. I couldn't believe it. I'll admit she'd been acting a little, ok really weird, the past couple of weeks. But how could this be Carlisle had told me, after my transformation that it wasn't possible, but Rose here now telling me her thoughts proved he could be wrong. Could Carlisle be wrong? I mean, was it possible, but isn't that what this is all about, THE POSSIBLE. Ok I was making my own head hurt. But was it really possible that Rose, MY ROSALIE, was …

Rosalie's POV

I had been … craving human food, the human food that Bella ate. Not only that but I would try to throw up, only not to throw up anything. I was thinking I was pregnant, but after my transformation Carlisle explained that vampires couldn't get pregnant, because we were dead. But, I was craving HUMAN FOOD, I was craving ICE CREAM, and COOKIES, and LASANA, and my biggest craving was for FRENCH FRIES! I of course blocked Edward off from my thoughts and waited till everyone went hunting (Emmett had wanted to go but I had told him that I really, really needed him to stay so we could talk, and of course what I want and Emmett is in the power to give I get!) then I had waited till he was about to rip my head off because they were out of the house, Edward couldn't hear and if I hurried he might be able to accompany them. So, when Emmett was about to kill me I blurted out, "Ok, I'm ready to talk," but my voice had been slightly off and he caught onto it and sat down beside me on the couch and said "Hey, baby, what is it?" that was it when he said that in that sweet overprotective Emmett tone, I completely lost it and told him what had been happening to me for the past almost 2 months. When I had told him I thought I might be pregnant, I think he went into shock. I was shocked I had actually said it. And we sat there until I asked Emmett "so, what do we do?"


	2. Rosalie

Emmett's POV

Pregnant. There is no way in hell, Rose is Pregnant. I was shocked out of my ramblings when Rose asked me "so, what do we do?" I turned to look at her, and for the second time since I have ever been with Rose, she looked scared. It broke my heart so I answered her "I don't know, but we'll figure it out together, ok" she just nodded. I couldn't believe that this was my big strong, sometimes mean, Rose. She looked so tiny right then. I couldn't believe that she would keep this to herself for almost 2 months. that she would try and figure this out on her own. Well from now on I would be there every step of the way, and if it turned out that she was pregnant than, I was going to be there for our baby.

"Why don't we talk to Carlisle when he gets back, ok."

"Ok, but Emmett?"

"Yeah"

"You won't be mad or anything if this is just some weird vampire mid-life crisis, will you?"

"No, of course not Rosalie, I love you and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that"

"I love you too. So, how do you think this happened?"

"Well, when a mommy and …" I was hit very hard in the back of the head.

"I was being series Emmett!"

"I'm sorry, but couldn't resist." I got another smack to the back of the head, though less hard and a very passionate kiss from Rose.

"Ok since you clearly have no clue as to what I'm talking about, you remember when Carlisle told us that vampires can't get pregnant because were dead and all that, right."

"Yes" I answered then kissed her, she may be blonde but she was very smart, and clever and beautiful and …

"Earth to Emmett"

"I'm here"

"Now you remember..."

"Yes, yes"

"Well that was what I was referring to. So, how could I possibly be pregnant, but I mean what else could possibly be wrong with me?"

She was starting to freak out so I quickly kissed her and said "Rosalie, calm down when Carlisle gets back tomorrow we'll talk to him,"

"Ok, ok."

We sat there for what felt like an hour or so until Rose jumped.

"What is it?" I asked startled.

"Nothing"

"Rosalie!" I growled.

"What?"

"Rose, you dealt with this for what, a month at least, let me help you please,"

"Ok, ok" she paused. "Listen, really, really hard."

I complied. And heard a heartbeat it was faint, very faint, but it was a heartbeat. I jumped, and Rose asked "you heard it didn't you?"

"Yeah"

After that I carried Rose up to our room and to my amazement after an hour of laying their basking in each other's company I notice Rose was breathing deeply as if asleep, so I asked "Rosalie?" no answer. "Rosalie, this isn't funny!" now I talked normally. She didn't wake. So I screamed, "Rosalie!!" she jumped "no need to shout! I'm awake."

"That's just it Rose you weren't awake, you fell asleep!" She looked at me as if I'd grown a second head then it dawned on her. "Oh my god, Emmett" I immediately went over to her, wrapping my arms around her hugging her, and kissed the top of her head saying "just a couple more hours Rose then we'll figure out what's wrong ok, go back to sleep." It felt strange to say that, to say go to sleep when Rose or I couldn't even remember sleeping, what it felt like to sleep. Half an hour later Rosalie was fast asleep.

Rose was still sleeping when Carlisle and Esme came back, Alice and Jasper stayed out for a while and Edward went back to Bella's house. I kissed Rosalie's head and went to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you, now!" he could tell by the tone of my voice that something was wrong so could Esme. "Emmett, what's wrong?" Esme asked. "No offense Esme, but I need to talk to Carlisle alone." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I lead Carlisle up to mine and Rose's room and told him everything she had told me and showed him how she now slept, and about the heartbeat. When I was explaining about the heartbeat Rosalie stirred and I was at her side in an instant, "Rose, Carlisle's back," "Really," "yeah."

"Good afternoon, Rosalie, how are you?" she shrugged in response to his question. "Ok, I guess." She then turned to me, "I guess you told him everything then." "Yeah, I hope you don't mind I didn't want you to have to do it again." She looked at me for a minute then kissed me hard on the lips. "Ok you two break it up if you want my thoughts." We immediately stopped kissing. Carlisle chuckled. "Does anyone else know about this?" He asked Rose and me. "No," Rose answered. "Just Emmett, I told him last night." "Hmmm," Carlisle thought. He thought for a couple of minutes then went into an assault of question, all directed at Rosalie, a few were directed at me, but most were for her, I listened carefully, watching Carlisle's reaction to each answer that Rose gave him. After he finished his questions he thought carefully, he spoke ten minutes later.

"Well Rosalie, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, everything points to you being pregnant, but it's never happened, though, I don't see why it couldn't be a power, but Alice hasn't seen any new vampires. Never mind that there's no way to do a pregnancy test on a vampire. So, I won't be able to tell if you are pregnant, we'll just have to watch and wait. In the mean time, Emmett, pay attention, I have no idea what's going to happen next or when that thing is going to happen, so I'm setting rules down, you of course don't have to follow them, but, Emmett if you want Rosalie to get through this, you'll listen to me, ok!"

"Ok"

"Since, you're sleeping, and eating human food, it might be possible that you will become 'fragile' like Bella or any other human being so, you need to be careful. Emmett, you will need to mind your strength, all the time, I know Rose isn't fragile yet, but she could become at any time. Rosalie, no heavy lifting, limit all work, and yes that means on your car and every one else's cars. Get eight to nine hours of sleep every night. I would suggest that you give into your food cravings, and, no offense intended, you or Emmett haven't cooked for along time, so, might I suggest you get Bella to cook something for you, or go get something out. My main point just being to do what your body tells you to do, and be careful, handle yourself the way you would handle a human, and Emmett handle her with extreme care. If it's ok with the two of you I will be telling the rest of the family, so they can handle you with care," with that he walked out of our room. I looked at Rosalie. Carlisle thought she pregnant. My Rosalie was pregnant.


	3. Baby's first picture

Rosalie's POV

I felt Emmett's eyes on me so I turned around and saw that big goofy grin he has plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Are-you-happy?" he repeated as if I hadn't understood him.

"Hmmm…as long as I have you, I'm happy." I got a gentle kiss in return noticing how he took care to mind how hard he kissed me or how hard his touch was. I scowled.

"What?" he asked in response to my scowl.

"Nothing"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen!" He sounded angry.

"What!?" I said exasperated.

"Rosalie, I know that face, what's wrong baby," he paused. "Please tell me." He pouted, I couldn't resist.

"It just, all this"

I paused not sure how to express my frustration, my being afraid. About all the new changes, how he was willing to do anything to protect me. I had another life in me, it scared me, and it really, really scared me.

"I'm just used to you being a little more, I don't know Emmett, I … I –I'm scared." I broke down crying, and Emmett wrapped his big strong arms around me, pulling me to him.

He comforted me telling me it was going to be ok. I had no idea how long I cried but when I pulled away I noticed that my face and Emmett's shirt was soaked. I had actually cried, cried actual tears! This fact brought on a whole new round of tears. Emmett just pulled me to him again and started to comfort me again, holding me. I fell asleep in my angel's arms. I woke up the next morning with Emmett's arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes, and Emmett kissed me gently.

"Good morning, my Rose."

"Good morning, my bear."

"So, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Because, I got you breakfast."

"Uh, What _kind_ of breakfast?"

"The _human_ kind."

"Mmmmm…. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go see."

"Ok, but only if you carry me."

"Ok"

Emmett carried me out of our room, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set me on a chair and set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. He then proceeded to set 2 other plates and a fork in front of me, on the second plate their was strawberries, grapes, apples, mangos, oranges, and pineapples, on the other plate there was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Emmett how do you expect me to eat all of this?" he laughed his big, hearty laugh

"I don't, I just thought you should have a variety of things to eat,"

"Oh, Emmett I love you, but who did you bully into making me breakfast?"

"Nobody, I bought it at a place in Port Angles." I gave him my 'yeah, right, sure you did' look and he added "ok, Alice went and got it for me, but I didn't do any thing to her, I swear!"

"Ok, just so long as Alice wasn't bullied, or intimidated, or insulted, or blackmailed." He didn't flinch when I mentioned any of them so I figured that there was nothing to worry about.

I dived into my pancakes then the strawberries, and surprised myself when I ate every thing but a few bites.

"See," I told Emmett when I was done "I told you I wouldn't eat everything!"

He just chuckled.

See I was different than what people thought, I put up my tough girl exterior but I really wasn't. Emmett could see right through my tough girl exterior. See after what happened with the Volturi, Bella and I became, sort of best friends. Bella had been changed after Alice, Edward, and her's graduation, about three months. She and Edward had gone off hunting with the others, and then they were going to stay in the cabin we had built far in the forest. Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him there. Emmett's voice brought me back to reality.

"So, what does my Rose want to do today?"

"Talk to Carlisle"

"Uh…didn't we do that yesterday?"

"Yes, Emmett I need to run an idea by him. Ok"

"Oh, ok, let's go"

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's office, I knocked on the door, I didn't hear him say 'come in' but obviously Emmett did he opened the door and walked in me trailing behind him. Emmett said something so fast I couldn't catch it. I looked at him, confused. He smiled, "I spoke in normal vampire fastness, and you couldn't understand a word I said could you?"

"No" I said, sinking into a chair, I was shocked, how could a vampire not hear vampire speed speech.

"Rose, are you ok?" Emmett was kneeling in front of me. His eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

"Did you want to ask me some thing?"

"More like run an idea by you"

"Ok, let's hear it"

"What if we went to the hospital and you did an ultrasound on me, I mean it would prove if I was pregnant or not."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "I see no reason to not try it, I leave for the hospital in half an hour if you want to come along, I could have one of the nurses set up a room."

"Ok" I said pleased that my idea would at least be tested.

Carlisle had called ahead so that when he, Emmett, and I walked in Carlisle led us straight into a room on the 9th floor. The room had a bed and an ultrasound machine, and several other machines.

"Ok, Rosalie, get up on the table, and shirt up." At the last statement, Emmett growled. Carlisle laughed, "Sorry Emmett it must be done!"

I got up on the table, it crinkled slightly, and lied back pulling my shirt up slightly to show my stomach. Carlisle put on some gloves, and squirted some very cold gel on my stomach. I screeched.

"What?" Carlisle said jumping slightly.

"It's cold!!"

"Ohhh"

Emmett just chuckled slightly. Carlisle put the sensor on my stomach. I looked on the screen and saw my baby.

"Well, Rosalie, you are indeed pregnant, there's your baby." He pointed to the blob inside of another blob on the tiny screen.

"So, Rose is really pregnant then."

"Yes, Emmett, I'm really pregnant." He had the biggest, most infectious grin on his face; I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Rosalie," Carlisle caught my attention.

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take a few pictures and I'll let you know roughly, how far you are."

"Ok"

He took five pictures all different angles. He printed out six, he handed one to me and took the others out of the room saying, "I'll see you two at home, Rosalie no driving, and Emmett keep your speed under 90." Emmett's response to this was "sweet, I get to drive, hey under 90 come on Carlisle." I laughed; Emmett couldn't stand to go slow. The entire drive home Emmett drove at 89 miles an hour. I was looking at the picture of my baby; I was suddenly over come with a rush of love, and over protectiveness. A smile spread over my face, I loved this baby already.

We pulled into the drive way and Emmett shut off the car, I kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my husband, my sweet, wonderful, over protective adorable…" I trailed off smiling and crying like a mad woman. "Ohhh, I love you." I suddenly cried, and kissed him. Our kisses became more passionate and Emmett suddenly broke off starting to say "Rose we..." I interrupted him "I know, I know, no sex or extreme make out sessions." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We got out and headed toward the house hand in hand, when he pulled me toward the woods suddenly. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, about what you said last night."

"What did I say last night? Ohhh, no, I don't sleep talk do I that would be so mortifying." Oh my god I could _not_ sleep talk that would be horrible.

"No, Rosalie you don't sleep talk, don't you think I would I have already made fun of you for that already." He had a point, the second I woke up, the first thing out of his mouth would have been 'do you know you talk in your sleep, you said' whatever I had said but I obviously didn't sleep talk.

"You have a point, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night you said… you said you were scared, Rosalie, and don't lie, I saw it in your eyes, you were scared. I want to know what you're scared of Rose, I …I –I want to help you, your everything to me, EVERYTHING, Rosalie, I want to know what's going on, ok"

"Oh, Emmett, yes last night I was scared. I was scared of what was happening, I mean what if you suddenly wanted to go out and eat a steak, that's cooked Emmett, and what if Carlisle didn't have an answer for us, what if he did, but it wasn't one we liked or wanted, what if you hated me!" What if Emmett hadn't accepted me? I couldn't stand it, life WITHOUT my Emmett, my big teddy bear Emmett. I started shaking, tears threatening to spill over my eyelids. Emmett went into action immediately, wrapping his arms around me, whispering something in vampire speed speech. This made me actually start crying and hard, my life was disappearing in front of my eyes. Emmett realizing that his speech was to fast for me to understand, and making me more upset, slowed it down, saying "Rose, I love you, I would never be mad at you for something that's not your control. And I could never _ever_ hate you Rosalie, **I LOVE YOU!**" He hugged me a little tighter. "I LOVE YOU!!" He repeated. My sobs simmered down, damn pregnancy hormones!

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too"

I hugged him, he hugged back.

"So, was that what you were afraid of, me leaving _you_?"

I nodded lightly. I heard him laugh lightly.

"Rosalie, when I first met you I couldn't believe some one as beautiful as you would want some one like me. I was constantly afraid, and still am afraid that one day you'll come to your senses and you'll leave me, for some one else, but I don't feel like I have to attack every guy that looks at you, just the ones you look back at." I chuckled.

"Did you really think I would leave you?"

"Yes, what about you, my rose, did you think I would leave you?"

"Yes!"

"In the car you were smiling, why were you smiling?"

"Because, I am the happiest and luckiest women in the world."

"Good, now let's go show Esme, her first grandchild. You do still have that picture, right?"

"Yes, of course! Let's go!"

We went into the house Esme came right up to us and hugged me lightly and told us Carlisle called explaining everything and that he said to tell me, I was at least two months, if not three months into my pregnancy.


	4. A Few Hours Later

Bella's POV

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all went hunting, Emmett had wanted to go but Rosalie wouldn't let him. After we hunted, Carlisle and Esme went home, and Alice and Jasper went some where, and Edward was taking me to a cabin the Cullens built, it was hidden far behind the house, a couple miles from their house, our house. Edward had finally changed me three months ago. Since the change we had learned that I couldn't stand the taste of human blood, the smell was ok but NOT appetizing, and animal blood to me was human blood to Edward and the others, that I was only a klutz when I wasn't thinking about it, that I could keep up with Edward when he ran. I had also forgiven Rosalie (about a thousand times) for the Volturi incident, and we had become best friends.

"We're here," Edward's voice woke me from my memories.

I gasped. It was beautiful! It was on the edge of a meadow, like mine and Edward's except this one had a stream going through one end of it (the opposite end of the cabin).

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"The only beauty I see is you" if I had been human I would have blushed crimson. I looked behind me at Edward and saw him on one knee, a black velvet ring box in his hand. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He seemed nervous, as he asked. I pounced on him, screaming, "YES, YES, YES," he opened the box and pulled out a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle and two topaz stones on the sides, and slipped it on my left ring finger, then kissed me passionately, all traces of nervousness gone. After about ten minutes of extreme kissing he picked me up and carried me off into the cabin.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Edward and I sat in bed watching the sun rise from the wall sized window on the wall opposite the bed.

"Why here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you pick here to propose, I mean it beautiful Edward but I didn't need something special, I love you, and would have married you no matter were you asked me to be Mrs. Edward Cullen or will I be Mrs. Edward Mason Cullen.?"

"To answer your first question, I don't know it just seemed perfect, and it was a place you haven't see before," he shrugged. "As for you not needing something special, Bella you are special, you should have the most special, unique, beautiful, and best of everything. And I am glad to hear you say you would have said yes to me no matter where I proposed, as for you being Mrs. Edward Cullen or Mrs. Edward Mason Cullen that's up to you. And I love you too."

"When you asked me to marry you, you seemed nervous, where you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Bella, all men are nervous when they ask a woman to marry them, plus I was still a little nervous that you didn't want to marry me for another couple of years and that would have been fine, I mean I love you and I know you love me, though I still don't understand it…" he was rambling so I silenced him with a kiss. I pulled away.

"You were rambling." I explained.

"Oh,"

"did you honestly think that I would say no, I died for you Edward, I gave up everything for you, and I wanted to do it, but still after every thing we have been through, how can you think a little thing like me wanting to not marry you right now would be a problem, so long as I was willing to marry you, even if it was a couple of years, but I don't, so no problem, no need to be nervous." I smiled, and kissed him again.

"I guess your right," he sighed. "But, I still can't help it if I'm nervous." And before I could argue, he kissed me again and Edward removed his shirt that was on me, and we spent the rest of the day in bed. (a/n: this is when Rosalie is eating breakfast)

Emmett's POV

(a/n this picks up where the last Emmett's POV left off)

Carlisle had just left, I had my eyes glued to Rosalie, I was had a smile on my face. I was really happy; I was going to be a father. This was exciting. Rosalie turned around and asked me "What?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are-you-happy?"

"Hmmm…as long as I have you, I'm happy." I kissed her gently, making sure to not kiss her to hard. When I pulled away, she had a scowl on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" how dare she, first she doesn't tell me what's going on, and I know she's scared out of her mind, I hate when she's like this. She keeps everything to herself.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen!"

"What!?" She said exasperated. I decided to go with the more calm approach.

"Rosalie, I know that face, what's wrong baby," I paused, giving her an opening to stop or answer me. "Please tell me." I pouted, she couldn't resist.

"It just, all this" she paused.

"I'm just used to you being a little more, I don't know Emmett, I … I –I'm scared." She broke down crying.

I wrapped my arms around her being careful of her stomach, and my strength and pulled her to me. I told her it was going to be ok, that she was going to be ok, and biggest of all that WE were going to be ok. I let her get everything out. I had no idea how long we had been like that, but only when she pulled away did I notice that my shirt and her face was soaking wet, she was crying, crying actual tears. This fact of course brought on a fresh set of tears from Rosalie. I just pulled her to me again, being careful of her stomach and my strength, and comforted her till she fell asleep. I covered her with covers not sure if she could now get cold, but not taking any chances. I changed my shirt and wiped the tears from Rose's cheeks before I set out to look for Carlisle. I finally found him and asked him about the crying thing, and if Rose could get cold and if her pregnancy would affect her hearing or eyesight. I got my answers and left, going back to my beautiful Rosalie. I watched her sleep for a few hours before I asked Alice to get Rosalie some breakfast, since she had more interaction with Bella when she was a human than I did, so I figured she would know more about were to get good tasting, human food. I would definitely have to have Bella teach me how to cook. I could hear a noise in the room, so I went back in and went into bed putting my arms around her. She opened her eyes, so I kissed her gently.   
"Good morning, my Rose."

"Good morning, my bear."

"So, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Because, I got you breakfast."

"Uh, What _kind_ of breakfast?"

"The _human_ kind."

"Mmmmm…. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go see."

"Ok, but only if you carry me."

"Ok"

I carried her out of our room, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set her on a chair and set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. Then proceeded to set 2 other plates and a fork in front of her, on the second plate their was strawberries, grapes, apples, mangos, oranges, and pineapples, on the other plate there was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Emmett how do you expect me to eat all of this?" I laughed.

"I don't, I just thought you should have a variety of things to eat,"

"Oh, Emmett I love you, but who did you bully into making me breakfast?"

"Nobody, I bought it at a place in Port Angles." She gave me that 'yeah, right, sure you did' look and I added "ok, Alice went and got it for me, but I didn't do any thing to her, I swear!"

"Ok, just so long as Alice wasn't bullied, or intimidated, or insulted, or blackmailed." I didn't flinch, and Rose knew it so, she knew, hell I knew I didn't do any thing to Alice. She dived into her pancakes then the strawberries, and I wasn't surprised when she ate everything.

"See," she told me, showing me the three or four bites on her plate "I told you I wouldn't eat everything!"

I just chuckled.

Rosalie was different than she led on she was sensitive even though she put up her tough girl exterior but she really wasn't. I could see right through her tough girl exterior. See after what happened with the Volturi, Bella and her became friends which amazed me, but I didn't let it show. Bella had been changed after Alice, Edward, and her's graduation, about three months. She and Edward had gone off hunting with the others, and then they were going to stay in the cabin we had built far in the forest. Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him there. I shook myself from my daydream.

"So, what does my Rose want to do today?"

"Talk to Carlisle"

"Uh…didn't we do that yesterday?" I asked confused, and concerned.

"Yes, Emmett I need to run an idea by him. Ok"

"Oh, ok, let's go" Rosalie and her ideas.

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's office, she knocked on the door, she obviously didn't hear him say 'come in' but I did and opened the door. I walked in Rose trailing behind me. I said to Carlisle in vampire speed speech (a name Rose came up with) "she didn't hear you say 'come in'" referring back to out conversation yesterday. Rosalie looked at me confused. I smiled, "I spoke in normal vampire fastness, and you couldn't understand a word I said could you?"

"No" she said, sinking into a chair.

"Rose, are you ok?" I kneeled in front of her, full of concern, and sort of hoping she wouldn't go on a crying spree this early in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

"Did you want to ask me some thing?"

"More like run an idea by you"

"Ok, let's hear it"

"What if we went to the hospital and you did an ultrasound on me, I mean it would prove if I was pregnant or not."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "I see no reason to not try it, I leave for the hospital in half an hour if you want to come along, I could have one of the nurses set up a room."

"Ok"

Carlisle had called ahead so that when we walked in Carlisle led us straight into a room on the 9th floor. The room had a bed and a lot of machines.

"Ok, Rosalie, get up on the table, and shirt up." At the last statement, I growled, an involuntary reflexes to anyone taking off Rosalie's cloths. Carlisle laughed, "Sorry Emmett it must be done!"

She got up on the table; it crinkled slightly, and lied back pulling her shirt up slightly to show her stomach. Carlisle put on some gloves, and squirted some gel on her stomach. Rosalie screeched.

"What?" Carlisle said jumping slightly.

"It's cold!!"

"Ohhh"

Emmett just chuckled slightly. Carlisle put the sensor on her stomach. I looked on the screen and saw my baby.

"Well, Rosalie, you are indeed pregnant, there's your baby." He pointed to the blob inside of another blob on the tiny screen.

"So, Rose is really pregnant then."

"Yes, Emmett, I'm really pregnant." I had the biggest, most infectious grin on my face; I knew she couldn't help smiling back at me.

"Rosalie," Carlisle caught her attention.

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take a few pictures and I'll let you know roughly, how far you are."

"Ok"

He took five pictures all different angles. He printed out six, he handed one to her and took the others out of the room saying, "I'll see you two at home, Rosalie no driving, and Emmett keep your speed under 90." My response to this was "sweet, I get to drive, hey under 90 come on Carlisle." Rosalie laughed; I understood her laughing I couldn't stand to go slow. The entire drive home I drove at 89 miles an hour. Rosalie was looking at the picture Carlisle gave her, she suddenly had a big smile on her face.

We pulled into the drive way and I shut off the car, Rosalie kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my husband, my sweet, wonderful, over protective adorable…" she trailed off smiling and crying like a mad woman. "Ohhh, I love you." She suddenly cried, and kissed me. Our kisses became more passionate and I broke off not wanting to hurt her. "Rose we..." I interrupted him "I know, I know, no sex or extreme make out sessions." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We got out and headed toward the house hand in hand, when I pulled me toward the woods suddenly. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, about what you said last night."

"What did I say last night? Ohhh, no, I don't sleep talk do I that would be so mortifying." She thought she sleep talked? Interesting. "No, Rosalie you don't sleep talk, don't you think I would I have already made fun of you for that already."

"You have a point, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night you said… you said you were scared, Rosalie, and don't lie, I saw it in your eyes, you were scared. I want to know what you're scared of Rose, I …I –I want to help you, your everything to me, EVERYTHING, Rosalie, I want to know what's going on, ok"

"Oh, Emmett, yes last night I was scared. I was scared of what was happening, I mean what if you suddenly wanted to go out and eat a steak, that's cooked Emmett, and what if Carlisle didn't have an answer for us, what if he did, but it wasn't one we liked or wanted, what if you hated me!" What if I hated Rosalie? NEVER EVER COULD I HATE HER. She started shaking, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. I went into action immediately, wrapping my arms around her, whispering 'it's going to be ok, I'm not leaving you' in vampire speed speech. I realized that my speech was to fast for her to understand, and making her more upset, slowed it down, saying "Rose, I love you, I would never be mad at you for something that's not your control. And I could never _ever_ hate you Rosalie, **I LOVE YOU!**" I hugged her a little tighter. "I LOVE YOU!!" I repeated. Her sobs simmered down.

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too"

She hugged me, I hugged back.

"So, was that what you were afraid of, me leaving _you_?"

She nodded lightly. I laugh lightly.

"Rosalie, when I first met you I couldn't believe some one as beautiful as you would want some one like me. I was constantly afraid, and still am afraid that one day you'll come to your senses and you'll leave me, for some one else, but I don't feel like I have to attack every guy that looks at you, just the ones you look back at." she chuckled.

"Did you really think I would leave you?"

"Yes, what about you, my rose, did you think I would leave you?"

"Yes!"

"In the car you were smiling, why were you smiling?"

"Because, I am the happiest and luckiest women in the world."

"Good, now let's go show Esme, her first grandchild. You do still have that picture, right?"

"Yes, of course! Let's go!"

We went into the house Esme came right up to us and hugged her lightly and told us Carlisle called explaining everything and that he said to tell her, she was at least two months, if not three months into her pregnancy.


	5. Alice

5 Months Later…

Rosalie's POV

I was eight months pregnant and HUGE!! I still had my super strength and my super speed. I also acquired the over protective mother roll, even thought my baby hadn't even been born yet. I still drank blood, but due to my size and being so fragile I could no longer hunt, and Emmett was hunting what ever I asked for and brought it back and put it in a glass. My God, I love that man, I really do. I of course still ate human food, I even learned how to cook, some what. Edward and Bella got married 2 months ago, and then went to Alaska for their 2 week honeymoon. Since Bella had learned that I was pregnant and craved human food she made me whatever I wanted, she really was a sweet girl. She was my sister, and she was starting to really grow on me. When they went away for their honeymoon, I was miserable, without my little sister/in house chief.

So, here I was sitting on the couch the living room watching a TV show Bella had gotten me addicted to, when Alice came and sat next to me. Alice and I were sisters, we loved each other, and fought with each other, and we went shopping together.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." I gave her a look, I loved her and everything but Alice and I rarely just 'hung out'.

"Ok, may be there's something," Alice amended. I waited for her to continue, and when she didn't I asked.

"What is it Alice?"

"I think I'm pregnant, I mean if it's possible for you to get pregnant, than it's possible for me to as well, right?"

"Alice," I said excitedly. "Of course it's possible, but do you really think."

"Ok, so I sort of know, I saw that I was, but my visions aren't always right, Rosalie."

"Wait, you saw it and you still doubt it!"

"Well, like I said my visions aren't always right. How did you know you were pregnant?"

"Well, the first clue was the craving for human food. The next was the vomiting, of course nothing came up, but still. After that I mean being pregnant was the first thing that came to mind, I mean considering the rate at which Emmett and I ..." she interrupted me there.

"Rosalie I really don't need to hear about it, I get flashes when Emmett plans his apologies."

"Sorry, but after that I told Emmett and we talked to Carlisle. I came up with the idea to do an ultrasound, and what do you know five months later, here we are."

"Ok, thanks, Rose"

"No problem"

"Hey Alice,"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen when my baby is going to be born yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you!"

"ALICE!!"

She laughed and left the room quickly as I threw the remote at her head. Emmett came in, the remote wising by his elbow. He looked at me in that 'should I just leave you alone' look he had acquired over the years, and was heightened by my pregnancy.

"Could you get that," I asked pointing to the remote.

"Sure" after retrieving the remote he came over to me and kissed me. Our baby kicked, and Emmett could tell by the way I flinched. This baby was defiantly a boy, and he hurt too.

"I hate when our baby does that" concern for me filling his eyes.

"Emmett I'm fine, and I will be glad when he's out of me."

"_He_, huh"

"Yes Emmett I think it's a boy."

"Well, I think it's a girl, and I hope she inherits her mother's extraordinary beauty." I kissed him, and he continued.

"So, why were you throwing this," he held up the remote, "at poor Alice?"

"Because, she knows when our baby's going to be born, and SHE WON'T TELL ME!" I shouted the last part so Alice could hear me, and to get the frustration out of my system.

"Oh,"

"Owww!!" our baby kicked again at hearing me yell.

"What's wrong?" Emmett sprang form his seat as if there was hot coals there.

"Just _your son_, keeps kicking _me_! And on the inside too."

"Oh, poor Rosalie," he was smiling. "I love you, my gorgeous Rose, and you are beautiful even though you're pregnant" he added, upon seeing my face of disbelief.

"Emmett, I'm a whale, how can I possibly be pretty?"

"Your not pretty, your beautiful, Rose, and your even more so, while your pregnant."

"You are so sweet."

Alice's POV

"SHE WON'T TELL ME!" I heard Rosalie shout from the living room. I chuckled. Her and Emmett's baby was supposed to be born on, March 21. In three days it was Valentine's Day, and I had work to do, I thought I was pregnant and what Rosalie had told me had made me more convinced. I wanted to tell Jasper on Valentine's Day, so I headed up for Carlisle's office.

I on my way back from the hospital, holding a picture of my baby in my hands. Carlisle said I had to follow the speed limits since I was driving myself. I decided I couldn't wait two days to tell Jasper so I was telling him as soon as I got out of this car, I was so excited. Carlisle said he would do measurements but I was probably three months pregnant. Carlisle also said that the same rules that were in place for Rosalie were now in place for me.

I pulled in the drive way, to find Jasper on the front porch, as soon as he saw me he came up to the car, I shut it off and got out.

"Wow that was fast."

"Actually I didn't go shopping." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really,"

"Yes, I went with Carlisle to see if I was pregnant," he looked surprised.

"Alice, you really think,"

"Not think, know, and yes I am." I handed him the picture. He looked shocked for a minute, then hugged me a little too tightly,

"Jasper, too tight" He pulled back immediately, looking worried.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine"

"In that case," he kissed me being careful this time, not to kiss or hug me too tight. He then asked, "so, I guess the same rules Rosalie had apply to you too now."

"Yeah" He smiled and I could feel the happiness washing over him. He then picked me up and carried me in the house and as soon as we were in he put me down and shouted, "ALICE IS PREGNANT," to everyone in then house.

"Not how I would have chosen to tell everyone, but ok"

"Sorry, but you did tell Carlisle _before_ you told me."

"Ok, you have a point, Sorry; I just wanted to know for sure so I didn't get your hopes up or any thing." Jasper didn't have a chance to answer me because at that moment Bella came straight at me and gave me a massive hug, being careful not to squeeze too tight, but then she started the 'congratulations, and can I make you any thing' thing she did with Rosalie, next I saw Edward, he hugged me, being very careful, and said, "congratulations, Alice and Jasper." He gave Jasper a brotherly hug, not holding back his strength; I could tell this was going to get annoying.

"Now you know how I feel," Rosalie said. She came over to me and hugged me the best she could, with her big belly and me now deemed 'fragile'. Bella came over too us, "I now have two pregnant sisters, this is so cool, I'm going to have two nephews."

"And how do you know our baby is going to be a boy?" Emmet complained.

"Woman's intuition" she said simply.

"You really think I'm going to have a boy?" I asked her.

"Yes!"

"I personally think Bella's right, this baby is defiantly a boy," Rosalie added. So, Bella thought I was going to have a boy. I wanted a boy, and mine and Rosalie's babies would only be 4 months apart, they would go to school together and everything. All of a sudden I got a craving for a kind of cookie my human mom used to make, I didn't remember, the name, her name or anything, I just remembered that they were very very good and my human mom made them.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe that Alice was pregnant. I would have some questions for Carlisle when he got back. Edward gave me a brotherly hug and told me congratulations. Emmett clasped me on the back saying "way to go Jasper." I heard Bella say "I now have two pregnant sisters, this is so cool, I'm going to have two nephews."

"And how do you know our baby is going to be a boy?" Emmet complained.

"Woman's intuition" she said simply.

"You really think I'm going to have a boy?" Alice asked her.

"Yes!"

"I personally think Bella's right, this baby is defiantly a boy," Rosalie added. Well this was going to be interesting, Alice told me that Rosalie's baby was going to be born on March 21, and if Alice was three month pregnant that means our baby would be born in August some time. Hmm… Bella thought our baby was a boy, I would have to ask Alice which she wanted, once we were locked in our room.


	6. Alice You are a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I do however own any_ new_ nicknames that are acquired, and any new characters. **

Emmett's POV

I was walking in to the living room I heard, "Have you seen when my baby is going to be born yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you!"

"ALICE!!"

Alice ran past me laughing, I walked into the living room, and a remote whizzed by my elbow, where Alice's head had been milliseconds before. I gave Rose the 'should I just leave you alone' look I had acquired over the years and my sense for detecting these moods had only heightened by her pregnancy.

"Could you get that," pointing to the remote.

"Sure," I retrieved the remote, and went over to her and kissed her. Rose flinched, our baby just kicked.

"I hate when our baby does that." I really did hate it, she or he was hurting Rose!

"Emmett I'm fine, and will be glad when he's out of me." So, Rosalie thought it was a boy.

"_He_, huh"

"Yes Emmett I think it's a boy."

"Well, I think it's a girl, and I hope she inherits her mother's extraordinary beauty." She kissed me, and I continued. "So, why were you throwing this," I held up the remote, "at poor Alice?"

"Because, she knows when our baby's going to be born, and SHE WON'T TELL ME!" she shouted the last part.

"Oh,"

"Owww!!"

"What's wrong?" I jumped up, looking at Rose in concern.

"Just _your son_, keeps kicking _me_! And on the inside too."

"Oh, poor Rosalie," I smiled, I felt bad that our baby was hurting her but, "I love you, my gorgeous Rose, and you are beautiful even though you're pregnant." I added the last part when I saw her face, she looked like she didn't believe me.

"Emmett, I'm a whale, how can I possibly be pretty?"

"Your not pretty, your beautiful, Rose, and your even more so, while your pregnant."

"You are so sweet." Rosalie and I just sat and watched TV for a couple of hours. I heard the front door open and Jasper shout, "ALICE IS PREGNANT," to everyone in the house. I got up and turned to help Rose up, she scowled, "I can get up on my own you know."

"Is it a crime to want to help my wife?" She gave me another scowl, but allowed me to help her up. I heard Bella and Edward in the other room giving Alice and Jasper congratulations. We walked in to Edward giving Jasper a brotherly hug and Alice looking annoyed.

"Now you know how I feel," Rosalie said. She went over to Alice and hugged her. It was actually kind of funny with Rosalie's eight month pregnant belly and Alice now deemed fragile. I went over to Jasper and clasped him on the back saying, "way to go Jasper." Wow, two pregnant women in the house, ohhh man I was in for it. We were all in for it. I felt really bad for Jasper, being able to feel pregnant, and be a guy, man that's tough.

I heard Bella say "I now have two pregnant sisters, this is so cool, I'm going to have two nephews."

"And how do you know our baby is going to be a boy?" I complained. Rose and Bella both thought our baby was a boy, personally I was happy with either, but I did want to girl, hopefully with Rosalie's adorable smile.

"Woman's intuition" she said simply. Woman's intuition huh, like that was real.

"You really think I'm going to have a boy?" Alice asked Bella.

"Yes!" Bella replied back excitedly

"I personally think Bella's right, this baby is defiantly a boy," Rosalie added. I would have to ask Rose if she _wanted _a boy or if she just thought it was a boy. Rosalie grabbed my arm and carted me off up stairs, it was amazing that she had kept her vampire strength and speed, but lost her hearing and eyesight.

"What?" I asked.

"Just wanted to give Jasper and Alice some space,"

"Ahhh,"

Jasper's POV

I saw Rosalie drag Emmett upstairs, and Bella and Edward were going some where, so I dragged Alice up to our room, and kissed her being gentle, but not to gentle, I felt the annoyance that went through Alice when everyone held back their strength. It turned into a whole make out session, and I stopped us as Alice was pushing us to the bed.

"Ali," she interrupted me, "I know, I know you don't want to hurt me right?" I smiled at her, not needing to be an empath to know she wasn't angry.

"Yeah I'm sorry Ali."

"It's ok, it is kind of my fault and all"

"What? Alice this isn't your fault. Being fragile is not your fault, just like being pregnant; it took the both of us to do that." Alice just smiled up at me, and stood on her tips of her feet, I leaned down, knowing that she wanted to kiss me but was too short to reach her lips to mine, and she kissed me lightly. "I love you, you know that." She told me, as she said this I could feel the love radiating off of her.

"I love you more." She laughed

"You are an empath, right." I just laughed, and sat down on the bed, pulling Alice into my lap. I kissed her head. I read Alice's emotions and finding first love, then happiness, excitement, and a tiny bit of fear, fear she probably didn't know existed yet.

"So, do you think our baby is going to be a boy," I asked. Alice took my hands in hers, still in the same position as when we first sat down.

"I don't know, we haven't spent much time together, with me just knowing about him or her today, but I hope it's a boy, what do you want, boy or girl?"

"Definitely a boy, no offense but I can barely handle all the girl emotions that go through the house as it is, and it's worse if you have to feel pregnant but you're a guy."

"Awww, poor Jasper."

"Yeah, poor me, at least I can leave the room, and the feeling goes away you're stuck with the feeling every where." Alice just chuckled. I looked at her, "you have been spending way too much time with either Edward, or Bella, and my guess would be Bella." At this she irrupted into a full blown laugh. A thought just struck me and I decided to share it with Alice, "Hey Ali, do you think the pregnancy will interfere with your powers at all." She gave me a look, "you know I hadn't even thought about that, I'll have to ask Carlisle." Alice yawned, and looked back at me "I'm … tired." She was tired, but she was also surprised by the new feeling, I didn't have to read her emotions to get that, I knew her too well.

"So, go to sleep."

"ok, but only if you stay, I don't like this whole idea of loosing eight hours of my time, in a house full of vampires, no offense." I laughed.

"Alice you are a vampire,"  
"I know that,"

"Right, now go to sleep," I released her and stood her up, being careful of her stomach, but not letting her notice. She walked over to her side of the bed, and then suddenly remembering something, she looked at me.

"Jazz, I don't have any pajamas, and I'm not sleeping in jeans." I smiled, and went into Alice's extremely large closet, which I got about a tenth of and pulled out one of my t-shirts. I walked back into the room and showed it to Alice, she pouted. Ok, now I knew what she wanted, I smiled again and took the t-shirt I was wearing off and gave it to her, she smiled, pleased I had figured it out, and put the one I got out of the closet on me.

"Jazz, will you stay with me, please."

"Of course," I ran in vampire speed, back to the closet and got a pair of sweat pant and put them on and went back in the room. Alice was still standing up only this time she was in my t-shirt, which was about ten times to big for her. I walked up to her, kissed her and tucked her in and jumped over her sliding next to her under the covers, draping my arm along the bottom of her rib cage, my head resting above hers on her pillow. Needless to say she was asleep within ten minutes.

Rosalie's POV

"Just wanted to give Jasper and Alice some space,"

"Ahhh," I walked over to him and kissed him, it was kind of hard with my stomach, but I accomplished it. Emmett looked at the door, I sighed.

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who just walked past our room?"

"Ohhh…Alice and Jasper"

"I wonder what their up to."

"I don't know and I don't _want_ to know."

"Emmett!" I threw a pillow at him from our bed. "You know they can do that!"

"Yeah, I know." I went over to our bathroom.

"Emmett, I'm getting in the shower, care to join me," I raised my eyebrows suggestively. I loved teasing him.

"Rosalie, your mean, you know that," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know," I was about to shut the door when Emmett slipped in. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I laughed and shook my head he was so confusing sometimes, but I love him any way. I turned on the water and Emmett and I took our shower together, needless to say there was a lot of making out nothing serious, we really couldn't do any thing more than make out, Emmett's decision, he would rather have me for the rest of eternity than just once, which I agree on. We got out and Emmett and I got into our pajamas. This had been our routine for the past five months. We got in the shower, sometimes it was just me that got in, then we got in our pajamas, Emmett would brush out my hair which had grown about nine an a half inches amazingly, and I had even managed to teach Emmett how to braid my hair, so after he brushed it, he would braid it, I was kind of hard for me to brush my own hair. After all of this I would practically be asleep in Emmett's arms, so naturally he would tuck me in and kiss my lips. So went the routine today, the same as every day, except Emmett asked, "Our baby, you think it's going to be a boy right?"

"Yes,"

"So, do you want it to be a boy, or do you just have a feeling."

"I want a boy, and I just have this feeling that it's going to be a boy."

"Well, I want it to be a girl, no offense but your adorable smile would look great on a little four year old."

"I love you, and I could reach you I would kiss you." He laughed.

"So, my love have you thought of any names for this son of _yours_."

"As a mater a fact yes and I've thought about how we still don't have a nursery."

"You're right about the nursery thing, awww man I'm so horrible to you, aren't I?"

"No of course not, you're wonderful to me, and I love you, I hadn't even thought about it till now either."

"Well," he kissed my head, "that being the case tomorrow we'll get started, you can plan it all out and every thing and I'll paint it exactly to your specifications."

"Emmett, where exactly are we going to put the nursery?" He laughed.

"That is a surprise for tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow, "surprise huh"

"Yes Rosalie now go to sleep." Emmett pulled me and himself, of course being extremely cautious of my stomach under the covers. He put his hand over where our baby kicked last (in the shower).

"Owww"

"Now I felt that," he moved his head down to my stomach, "hey stop that your hurting your mommy, got it." He moved his head back up to my face and I kissed him, "that was very sweet of you, but I don't think he's going to listen, he won't even listen to me," but as it turns out he didn't kick, or punch me for the rest of the night.


	7. What's My Suprise

Emmett's POV (picks up where last chapter left off)

I stayed there the entire night, both Rosalie and my baby fast asleep. Ha, Rose said our baby wouldn't listen to me, well, I kept my hand on her stomach the entire night not once did our baby kick. I had the best surprise for Rose, she thought I forgot all about the nursery, like that was about to happen, how could I forget about my baby, of course she would have to have a place to sleep, if she did sleep.

I had bought Rose and I a house about twenty miles down the road from here, it wasn't a small house, but it wasn't huge either, I bought it about a four months ago, and had been fixing it up, just the fixing I would leave all the decorating to Rose.

I had finally finished all the repair work, and was taking Rose to see it tomorrow, I remembered all the houses we had bought in the past and I really thought that Rosalie would like this house.

There was no furniture or anything in the house, but I figured it would give Rose something to do. Alice had told me that our baby wasn't due until the end of March, so Rose had a little over a month to do the house and I had a feeling she already knew exactly what she is going to do in every room. Rose had designed so many houses, and rooms, I figured she knew what she was doing. Alice had told me that Rose would love the house, and that the finished product was going to be beautiful, but she couldn't see the nursery. For some reason Alice couldn't see anything to do with our baby, unless it was something like when the baby was going to be born.

Awww…dam I can't believe I forgot to ask Rose what she wanted to name our baby, well, I asked her, but she just said she knew what she wanted to name our baby. I was just happy to be having a child, when I was changed I was told I couldn't have kids, and now I'm getting a miracle. I would let Rosalie name our baby, she deserved it.

I heard Rosalie waking up, so I tightened my grip just a little and kissed the corner of the mouth, the closest I could reach without hurting her. She smiled and turned her head a little and kissed my lips fully.

"Good morning, my Rose."

"Good morning, my bear." She paused for a couple of seconds then couldn't contain her excitement, "ok what's my surprise?" I laughed.

"Ok," I was at her side of the bed in less than a second, I helped her up, "go get dressed." She went to the closet and I followed her, "and dress in jeans thought," she gave me the 'I'll dress in anything I want look' but she took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She then went to sit at her vanity, and I took her hair out and then helped her up knowing she wanted Alice to put it up in a ponytail for her. I would have done it but every time I tried I couldn't. I went down stairs, listening to make sure that she was ok, and waited for her to appear. She came down the stairs, her hair down, "Alice was still asleep."

"Oh"

"So, what's my surprise?" I laughed.

"Be patient Rose," I took her hand and led her out the door and to her car. She sighed. I know she missed driving her car, and working on her and everyone else's cars. "Just another month, then you can drive again," I reminded her.

"I know, so, where are we going again?"

"Nice try Rose, you'll see when we get there. Here," I held a blind fold up for her to see before I put it on her, making sure she couldn't see. I drove to the house, driving at the actual speed limit; I pulled into the drive way "ok, you can take the blind fold off now." She practically ripped it in half. I just smiled. Rosalie gasped, and I couldn't blame her, it was beautiful, not as beautiful as her but beautiful. The house was simple, it was white with a covered porch and a blue front door. It had a front yard, and back yard, and their was a huge oak tree in the front yard, and had trees surrounding every thing else except the clearing the house was in.

"It's beautiful Emmett,"

"It's ours," she looked at me mouth open, "really," she asked in a small voice. I got out and opened her door and smiled at her.

"Really" I helped her out of the car, "you want to see it?" I asked. She nodded.

"When did you buy it?"

"About four months ago, it needed a lot of work, I was actually afraid I wouldn't get it done in time."

"In time for what?"

"To bring our baby home to it."

"Oh my god, really, wait is it already finished and everything"

"Why don't you go see for you self?" She went up to the front door and I dug the key out of my pocket, unlocking the front door and leading her in. When you walked in you saw the stairs to your left, and a hallway directly in front of you. To your right you saw an open room, which I was told was the library Rosalie would probably keep it that way, because she had a huge collection of books, they were sitting in the basement in boxes right now.

"Ok, that's the living room," I pointed to the room with the fireplace on the left, "and that's the library," I pointed to it and she interrupted my tour.

"So I finally get to unpack my books,"

"Yes, you get a room for them but I'll be doing all the unpacking." She sighed. I led her through the hallway strait ahead, pointing out the closet, I had to fix the door and the coat rack, the bathroom, I had to call someone to almost completely redo the pluming, I would have done it my self but I'm a horrible with pipes, then we came to the dinning room, which we wouldn't need, I had to replace the sliding door and two of the windows not to mention half the wall, I honestly think Edward found this house and tore it to shreds, "that's the dinning room, which if I may say so I think I did a good job fixing."

"It's beautiful Emmett," she was about to cry, damn pregnancy hormones. "Do we really own this?"

"Yes," I pulled out the deed to the house and showed it to her. She just smiled.

"Ok, show me the rest of it." From there we went to the kitchen, I hadn't bought anything, mainly out of fear Rose would have skinned me alive for buying a house without consulting her first, so there was just what I needed to make every thing work, like there was a sink but no stove or refrigerator, after that we went down the hallway that connected the kitchen to the library, in the hallway there was the pantry and the laundry room. Upon entering the library Rosalie started blurting out ideas for it, I stopped her after about her twentieth idea in a row, "do you want to see the upstairs or shall I leave you down here to wallow in your ideas."

"Let's go upstairs." I took her hand and lead her out of the library past the front door and up the stairs. We reached the top of the stairs, I led her left to the master bedroom, "our room, my Rose," I said as I opened the door. She explored the room then walked into the master bathroom, then the walk-in closet, I stood and watched as she walked around happy as could be. She then walked out the door me close behind, we passed the stairs and came to a door I opened it, "the other bathroom," she went in and came back out a minute later, I continued to lead on the tour of the house we passed that door and came to two doors on either side of us, I pulled her in the left one first wanting to save what I thought should be the nursery for last.

"Spare bedroom, or if you don't like the other room it could be the nursery."

"Let me see the nursery." She was excited, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I heard it in her voice, I smiled, and took her hand leading her across the hall, and through the door. it was a square room, with a walk-in closet and 4 windows, two on (when looking from the door way) the left side and two directly in front of you, and they were spaced so that one was at each end of the wall. The biggest thing about this room was that it had a secret hallway, going from the master bedroom into this room. Rose walked into the center of the room, "its perfect Emmett."

"I had a feeling you would like it." She went to the walk-in closet, "wow, what kid would need a walk-in closet?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Check this out," I lead her to the door that opened to the 'secret' hallway.

"Where dose this go?"

"See for your self." She raised an eyebrow. I chuckled. She walked down the hallway and opened the door at the other end.

"Oh my god, Emmett this is the master bedroom." I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, being protective.

"Cool, huh,"

"You saved this for last on purpose, I wonder how I missed the door before though?"

"Ahhh that my dear would be because I was standing right in front of it."

"Ahhh, very tricky."

"So, what do you think of the house, and don't feel pressured to like it because I like it or anything."

"I love it, it needs a lot of paint, but I love it."

"and that's where you come in, not the actual painting of course, but you my beautiful Rose, get to pick any and every thing for this house, the color of the walls, the furniture, the appliances, not like we need those but anyway, you get to pick everything, that is if your up to designing a whole house, and not to mention the nursery, Alice said since I suck at artwork that if you wanted her to paint the nursery than she would be happy to help."

"You told Alice before you told me, that you were buying a house!" She sounded angry, she probably was.

"I didn't _tell_ Alice anything, I didn't tell anyone, not even Carlisle, though I think he has a suspicion, and Alice came strait to me, she didn't even tell Jasper."

"Alice had a vision of you buying the house?"

"no, she had a vision of me bringing you to a house that I already bought, some how I managed to even keep it from her for 4 months, let me assure you no easy task." I felt Rose relax, letting me she was no longer angry with me.

"Alright, take me back to the house, I want to get started on this house, and I think letting Alice paint the nursery may be ok. We'll see how the rest of the house turns out." I smiled gently at her and led her back through the master bedroom and down the stairs, out the front door and in the car. I had wanted to help a little in the place where my child would be sleeping, but I understood Rose's hesitation to let me paint in there, she was probably already forming a very complicated design in there. I wasn't stupid or any thing, I just didn't want to mess up. I let Rose see exactly how to get from our new house to our old house.

"So, do you have any idea you want to name our baby." I asked Rose, when we were about ten miles away from the house.

"yeah, if it's a boy, which both Bella, and I think it is, I want to name him Christopher Emmett McCarthy and if we want to add the Cullen part in there than we can, and if it's a girl, I think Lillian Rose, but I want to hear if you have any ideas, tough guy." I like both the names, typical of Rose to name a girl after her.

"Well, I like Christopher Emmett, but what about Christopher Daniel, that way our kid doesn't end up with the 'named after a parent' syndrome. For a girl I like Lillian, but naming the kid completely after you, come on Rose at least give the kid something." She laughed.

"Ok, what do you think about Lillian Nicole?"

"Perfect, what do you think about Christopher Daniel?"

"I like it better than Christopher Emmett, and we can call him Chris, or if he doesn't like Chris we could always call him Danny." We arrived home and got out (me helping Rose) and went in side, of course who jumps us as soon as we walk in the door but, Alice. She immediately starts asking Rose questions, the first one being, "so, did you like it?"

"Well … I _loved_ it." They went into obsessive talk mode and I just went to watch TV, I had pictures of the house _before _I fixed it and I would show them to Rosalie later.


	8. Plans

Rosalie's POV (from the end of last chapter)

I felt Emmett tighten his grip slightly and kiss the corner of my mouth, I knew he couldn't reach my lips, I smiled and turned my head a little and kissed his lips fully.

"Good morning, my Rose."

"Good morning, my bear." I paused for a couple of seconds remembering that Emmett had a surprise for me, and then I couldn't contain my excitement, "ok what's my surprise?" He laughed.

"Ok," he was at my side of the bed in less than a second, he helped me up, "go get dressed." I went to the closet and he followed me, "dress in jeans thought," I gave him the 'I'll dress in anything I want' look but I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I then went to sit at my vanity, and he took my hair out and then helped me up knowing I wanted Alice to put it up in a ponytail for me. Emmett couldn't do it, so I had Alice do it. He went down stairs, I'm sure he was listening to make sure that I was ok, and waited for me. I walked to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked, Jasper answered the door a second later, "hey, Alice is sleeping so whatever you need will have to wait."

"Oh, ok, bye" I went down stairs, "Alice was still asleep." I told Emmett as I put my own hair up as best I could.

"Oh"

"So, what's my surprise?" He laughed again.

"Be patient Rose," he took my hand and led me out the door and to my car. I sighed, I wished I could drive. I wish I could work on our cars, they had to take their cars to a regular mechanic now, he was actually impressed with my work. "Just another month, then you can drive again," he reminded me.

"I know, so, where are we going again?"

"Nice try Rose, you'll see when we get there. Here," he held a blind fold up for me to see before he put it on me, making sure I couldn't see. He drove for awhile, and it felt like he was actually going to the speed limit. "Ok, you can take the blind fold off now." I practically ripped it in half. He just smiled.

I gasped, it was beautiful. The house was simple, it was white with a covered porch and a blue front door. It had a front yard, and looked like it had a back yard too, and their was a huge oak tree in the front yard, and had trees surrounding every thing else except the clearing the house was in.

"It's beautiful Emmett,"

"It's ours," I looked at him my mouth open, "really," I asked in a small voice, he had really bought a house. He got out and opened my door smiling at my shocked expression, well he had wanted to surprise me, and he had.

"Really" he said helping me out of the car, "you want to see it?" he asked. I nodded.

"When did you buy it?"

"About four months ago, it needed a lot of work, I was actually afraid I wouldn't get it done in time."

"In time for what?"

"To bring our baby home to it."

"Oh my god, really, wait is it already finished and everything." Did Emmett really finish everything? I doubted it.

"Why don't you go see for you self?" I went up to the front door and Emmett dug the key out of his pocket, unlocking the front door and leading me in. When I walked in I saw the stairs to my left, and a hallway directly in front of me. To my right I saw an open room.

"Ok, that's the living room," he pointed to the room with the fireplace on the left, "and that's the library," he pointed to the empty room on my right and I interrupted him.

"So I finally get to unpack my books,"

"Yes, you get a room for them but I'll be doing all the unpacking." I sighed, I really hated not being able to do anything, I felt useless. Emmett led me through the hallway strait ahead, pointing out the closet, the bathroom, and then we came to… "That's the dinning room, which if I may say so I think I did a good job fixing."

"It's beautiful Emmett," I was about to cry, damn pregnancy hormones. "Do we really own this?"

"Yes," he pulled something out of his pocket, which turned out to be the deed to the house. I smiled at him, we really owned a house and I had a feeling that I would love this house; I already loved what I had seen of it.

"Ok, show me the rest of it." From there we went to the kitchen, I wonder why there was a sink but no stove or refrigerator, after that we went down a hallway that connected the kitchen to the library, in the hallway there was the pantry and the laundry room. Upon entering the library I started blurting out ideas for it, he stopped me after about my twentieth idea in a row, "do you want to see the upstairs or shall I leave you down here to wallow in your ideas."

"Let's go upstairs." He took my hand and lead me out of the library past the front door and up the stairs. We reached the top of the stairs, he led me left to the master bedroom, "our room, my Rose," he said as he opened the door. I explored the room then walked into the master bathroom, and then the walk-in closet, Emmett stood and watched as I walked around happy as could be. I then walked out the door Emmett close behind, we passed the stairs and came to a door he opened it, "the other bathroom," I went in and came back out a minute later, he continued to lead on the tour of the house we passed that door and came to two doors on either side of us, he pulled me in the left one first.

"Spare bedroom, or if you don't like the other room it could be the nursery."

"Let me see the nursery." I was excited, no matter how hard I tried to hide it, I knew he could heard it in my voice, he smiled, and took my hand leading me across the hall, and through the door. It was a square room, with a walk-in closet and 4 windows, two on (when looking from the door way) the left side and two directly in front of you, and they were spaced so that one was at each end of the wall. I walked into the center of the room, "its perfect Emmett." It really was this room would be perfect for our baby, it was a little far from our room but, we could keep her in our room until she started sleeping all the way through the night.

"I had a feeling you would like it." I went to the walk-in closet, "wow, what kid would need a walk-in closet?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Check this out," he lead me to a door that I hadn't noticed until now, where did this go?

"Where dose this go?"

"See for your self." I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. I walked down the hallway and opened the door at the other end.

"Oh my god, Emmett this is the master bedroom." He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, being protective.

"Cool, huh,"

"You saved this for last on purpose, I wonder how I missed the door before though?"

"Ahhh that my dear would be because I was standing right in front of it."

"Ahhh, very tricky."

"So, what do you think of the house, and don't feel pressured to like it because I like it or anything."

"I love it, it needs a lot of paint, but I love it." Emmett had (I could tell) done a lot of fixing up, Edward must have gotten in this place, but it was beautiful, I loved it.

"and that's where you come in, not the actual painting of course, but you my beautiful Rose, get to pick any and every thing for this house, the color of the walls, the furniture, the appliances, not like we need those but anyway, you get to pick everything, that is if your up to designing a whole house, and not to mention the nursery, Alice said since I suck at artwork that if you wanted her to paint the nursery than she would be happy to help."

"You told Alice before you told me, that you were buying a house!" I was angry, how could he tell Alice before he told me! Did everyone know about this?

"I didn't _tell_ Alice anything, I didn't tell anyone, not even Carlisle, though I think he has a suspicion, and Alice came strait to me, she didn't even tell Jasper."

"Alice had a vision of you buying the house?"

"no, she had a vision of me bringing you to a house that I already bought, some how I managed to even keep it from her for 4 months, let me assure you no easy task." I relaxed in his arms letting him know I was no longer angry.

"Alright, take me back to the house, I want to get started on this house, and I think letting Alice paint the nursery may be ok. We'll see how the rest of the house turns out." He smiled gently at me and led me back through the master bedroom and down the stairs, out the front door and into the car. I didn't have to wear a blindfold this time so, I got to see we were about twenty miles from our old house. "So, do you have any idea you want to name our baby." He asked me when we were about ten miles from the house.

"yeah, if it's a boy, which both Bella, and I think it is, I want to name him Christopher Emmett McCarthy and if we want to add the Cullen part in there than we can, and if it's a girl, I think Lillian Rose, but I want to hear if you have any ideas, tough guy." I could tell he liked both the names. He thought for a moment, I would let Emmett change both of the names I chose to whatever he wanted, but if we did have a girl (which I highly doubted) I wanted her to at least have Lillian as a middle name, it was my mother's name and it had been in my human family for 5 generations.

"Well, I like Christopher Emmett, but what about Christopher Daniel, that way our kid doesn't end up with the 'named after a parent' syndrome. For a girl I like Lillian, but naming the kid completely after you, come on Rose at least give the kid something." I laughed, I could deal with only one name or the other, I would of course pick Lillian, and Emmett never knew the importance of the name Lillian to me.

"Ok, what do you think about Lillian Nicole?"

"Perfect, what do you think about Christopher Daniel?" Ok, I admit I liked Christopher Daniel better.

"I like it better than Christopher Emmett, and we can call him Chris, or if he doesn't like Chris we could always call him Danny." We arrived home and Emmett helped me out, and we went in side, of course who jumps us as soon as we walk in the door but, Alice. She immediately starts asking me questions, the first one being, "so, did you like it?"

"Well … I _loved_ it." We went into obsessive talk mode. Emmett went off knowing I wanted to spend as much time talking to Alice as possible. My stomach rumbled reminding me that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, it was almost 10:30, Emmett of course hear my stomach growl and he came in the kitchen wrapping his arms around me protectively, and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want to eat?" I thought for a moment.

"Hmmm…how 'bout some chocolate chip waffles?"

"Ok, Alice do you want any thing?" Emmett offered.

"No, I all ready ate breakfast, Bella feed me before she and Edward left for Jacksonville." Alice replied.

"Edward and Bella are going to _Florida_?" I asked worried, what was Edward thinking going to a sunny, tropical state, I wasn't worried about Bella's attraction to human blood, to her human blood was like animal blood to us, and animal blood was like human blood to her. At first I had gotten incredibly jealous over that fact, but I had gotten over it.

"Yeah, don't worry, Rosalie, I checked the weather, it's supposed to be rainy all week." I was relieved they were at least being careful.

"Good," both Emmett and I said at the same time, we both laughed.

"You two are weird,"

"Hey," I said offended. Alice was silent for a couple of minutes.

"So, I was talking to Carlisle this morning and he says that I'm only two months pregnant, not three, and he also said my pregnancy would probably only last eight months instead of nine, because I'm so small. He told Jasper too, and Jasper's been a little sad ever since, I think he's overly concerned, I think our baby is going to be fine."

I just sat there in shock, her baby, if she carried to full term was due in September, but according to Carlisle would most likely be born in August. I looked at Emmett as he set the plate of chocolate chip waffles in front of me along with chocolate syrup, and a fork. I ignored the last two items and picked up the waffle with my bare hands, almost dropping it immediately.

"Owww, owww, owww," Emmett was at my side in a millisecond.

"What happened?" he asked panicking. I couldn't answer, my finger were burning, how hot had Emmett gotten that thing? Alice answered for me.

"She burnt her hands on the waffle." Emmett took my hands into his huge cold ones and my fingers immediately felt better, I sighed happily, and Emmett chuckled.

"You know there is a reason for eating with a fork, Rosalie."

"I know, thanks," he let go of my hands, and stayed to make sure I didn't try and pick it up again. After that he left and Alice and I continued to plan out the house.


	9. A Hundred Times

One month later...

Emmett's POV

The house was done, finally, Rose had been planning for two weeks and I had been painting, Alice was helping, and buying thing, Rose came most of the time, for the last two weeks, and now we were just airing out the house, neither Rose or I wanted our baby breathing in the paint fumes (I wouldn't let Rose in the house until the smell was a little better). It was currently 3:52 am on March 12, and Rose and Alice were asleep. I was laying down next to Rosalie with my arm draped around her huge stomach, she was after all nine months pregnant, I felt our baby kick against my hand, and I rubbed the same spot, and our baby kicked again before quieting down. In another nine days our baby would be born, I couldn't believe it. Alice had painted the nursery last since Rose hadn't finished planning it until a week ago, it was beautiful. All four walls were painted to mirror mine and Rose's meadow. With wavy grass, and a few trees visible on the edges, with a huge oak tree, next to the river on the right wall (when looking from the door), and a few white puffy clouds on the ceiling, the vibrant yellow sun painted on the wall, rising, lit up the whole room, it sat on the wall in front of the door. Rose had out right refused to let Alice even consider painting the nursery with anything to do with night. She wanted our baby in the sun, even if it was painted. Rose had everything all planned out and of course she would have to tell me exactly were to put everything. Bella and Edward had helped paint, but Bella didn't want to mess anything up, so she left all the planning and fine painting (such as the nursery) to Alice. Bella and Edward had gone on an actual camping trip the two weeks that Rose was planning out the house, and had left again early this morning to go hunting, which reminded me I needed to do so also. Oh well, I'll go on the 17th, when Edward and Bella where back, I wanted them with Rose while I was gone. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Rose was waking up until I felt her intertwine her fingers with mine and say, "good morning my teddy bear." I smiled.

"Good morning, my Rose." I kissed the corner of her mouth and she moved her head so I could kiss her fully. It turned into a make out session before I pulled away and asked, "So, what does my Rose want for breakfast?" She thought for a couple of minutes before saying, "hmmm…some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast sounds good."

"Ok," I untwined our fingers and jumped out of bed and at Rose's side of the bed in less than a second, and helped her out of bed, she shivered so I went ran in the closet and got her one of my hoodies and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she shivered again, I didn't like this whole Rose being cold thing. I kissed her again and went we went down stairs, Rose sat at the breakfast bar and I made her her breakfast. I sat it down in front of her and she made a sandwich out of it, I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. I sat down next to her and watched her eat her breakfast.

"So, what does my Rose want to do today?"

"Rest and watch TV with my teddy bear." She kissed me on the cheek, and smiled.

"Ok, what should we watch?"

"Hmmm…there's this Law and Order SVU marathon on USA."

"What ever you want to watch is fine, but Alice might be down here in a couple of minutes and change the channel."

"Oh, no she will not! I'm the one who could have a baby any day now not her." I chuckled, and we headed back up the stairs so Rose and I could get dressed. We spent the rest of the day watching TV, surprisingly Alice and Jasper watched TV with us. When Alice first came in she and Rose had a huge fight about what we were going to watch, Rose of course won, when she pulled the whole 'I'm only living here a few more days', and 'I'm going to give birth any time now' cards.

Bella's POV

Edward and I had left early in the morning, so early that it was still dark, probably around 4:30 in the morning. We were going hunting in a place in Canada, the same place as a few weeks ago when we took a two and a half week actual camping trip, which ¾ths of it ended up being spent in our tent. We were only planning on staying 4 days this time. Edward was driving at around a 100 mph, and I was actually enjoying the speed. It had been almost 10 months since Edward had changed me and I don't think I had a power like the rest of the Cullens. When I had been changed I got prettier, skinner, and slightly taller (like an inch), and I could now apparently dazzle Edward. I hadn't noticed any thing that could potentially point to me having a power. I thought that because Edward had changed me that that was why I could run as fast as he could, and I guess from the fact that since Edward had the ability to resist my blood, and I my hatred of the smell of blood as a human.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing, just wondering if I will ever find out what my power is," he sighed heavily and said, "Bella, not every one has a power."

"I know, I know," I paused, and Edward cut in.

"Bella maybe your power is your ability to be immune to the sent of human blood."

"Maybe," we were silent, and I began thinking about Rose and Alice and my future nephews (I thought they were both going to be boys). Rose and Alice were going to be such good mothers. Before I was changed, I had thought about every thing I would be giving up, and Renée had Phil, Charlie had work, I could easily let them go, well I would cry my eyes out when they died but, I could let them go for Edward, the only thing I had a hard time letting go of at the time was the fact I would never be able to have a child with Edward, back in Phoenix I babysat a family with 2 kids, twins actually, and I adored them. But the fact that Rosalie and Alice were pregnant made me hope, maybe, just maybe I might be able to have a baby. I of course had never ever told Edward about my desire for a child, and I never would, he had just gotten over the guilt of 'damming me to an eternity of darkness'.

"Bella," I jumped slightly, forgetting for a few moments that I was in a car with Edward to go hunting.

"Yeah," I replied after regaining my composure.

"What's up? You kind of spaced out there for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, just thinking about how cool it's going to be to have a nephew."

"Or niece," Edward added.

"No, nephew, I have a feeling, and so does Rosalie that it's going to be a boy, and you should never doubt the one who is actually carrying the baby." Edward just grunted in disbelief and said, "We'll see who's right when it's born." I just laughed and kissed Edward's hand that was intertwined with mine in between the two front seats. In retaliation he turned his head and kissed me on the lips fully. After we broke apart I told him, "Alright Mr. Keep my eyes any where but the road, keep your eyes on the road."

"Bella, you know I don't have to…" I interrupted him, "I know, you don't have to keep your eyes on the road to drive, but I would feel _safer_ if you would keep your eyes on the road, _please_." I pouted knowing he couldn't deny me anything when I did that.

"Ok, ok, but only to make you feel safer." I snickered in my mind, ha, I won an argument!

"YAY!" I accidentally said this out loud, and Edward laughed loudly. I just turned my head to look out the window embarrassed. This made Edward laugh harder. He finally calmed down, and took my hand back that I had pulled away when he kissed me. We remained in a comfortable silence for a little over 20 minutes. Edward broke it first.

"Bella," he asked getting my attention.

"Yeah,"

"You know how Rosalie and Alice are both pregnant,"

"Kind of hard to miss don't you think," he chuckled.

"Yeah in Rosalie's case it is, but now that we know it's possible, we have no idea how it's possible but it is, do you want a baby?" Was he really asking me if I wanted a baby?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I wouldn't suggest it other wise,"

"Do you want to have kids, I mean 6 months ago you thought it was impossible, we thought it was impossible."

"I know we thought it was impossible, but now we know it is possible, do you want a child?" I didn't really want to say any thing, I wanted to scream at him YES of course I wanted a baby, I wanted a baby ever since I was 16 and a half, ever since I started babysitting the twins back in Phoenix, but I was also painfully aware of the fact that, what if Edward didn't want a child, what if I scared him away from me I had no doubt that I would make a good mother, but what would Edward want? No matter what I wanted I would give up any thing to be with Edward, but if I did become pregnant and he didn't want it, I would keep the baby over Edward.

"Edward, I want to know what you want first,"

"Bella, why do you want to know what I want first?"

"Because if I tell you one thing and you don't like it, how do I know that there won't be an odd thing between us, or that you won't leave?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen, we have been through this a hundred times, no matter what I will never ever leave you again, do you understand me."

"Yeah, I just can't help it, it's not a conscious thing I do Edward, its not like I can switch it on and off," he sighed, "I know, I know I should have never left in the first place,"

"Edward, even if you hadn't left I would still have a slight fear of you leaving, it wouldn't be nearly as strong as it is now, but the fear would still be there." he sighed again, and told me, "ok, to tell you the truth I honestly don't know if I want a kid or not, I mean, I have thought about it for 6 months and I still don't know," he took a deep breath and continued, "Bella, I've been alive for over a hundred years, during that time I was told, I would never have children, and I believed I would never find love like the rest of my family, I believed I didn't deserve it, but of course then I found you, and then I find out not only do I love you, but you actually love me back, and that maybe I did deserve to be happy, and that's what I want for you, for us, if having a baby will make you happy than, I will gladly give you a child, even if I'm still a little undecided. That is if we can have children, maybe it's some weird thing with Alice and Rosalie."

"How 'bout this, we don't take steps to prevent me from becoming pregnant, but we don't try to get pregnant, ok."

"Sounds good to me, where here," we got out and walked into the woods together.

"See you back here in 3 hours, ok Bella,"

"Got it, I'll set the alarm in my phone." I set the alarm in my phone for two and forty five minutes from now and headed of to hunt, thinking about what would happen if I got pregnant and what they would look like in fifteen years, I wish I could see what I would look like in fifteen years. I had found a moose, and took off after it, broke its neck and drank its blood. I heard a stream a few feet away and decided to wash up before I saw my Edward again; I knelt down and looked into the water and immediately jumped back and screamed. That was not me! I was at least 10 years younger than that. It suddenly occurred to me what I had thought earlier, 'I wish I could see what I look like in fifteen years,' this must be it, this must be my power to change how old I look, I mean my mom always told me how I grew more middle age every year. I ran back to where I was meeting Edward, and just as I got there the alarm in my phone went off. Edward of course was already there, and as soon as he saw me he rushed up to greet me, looking worried.

"Are you ok, I heard you scream, hey, you look…" I could tell he was trying to place what was different, but couldn't, so I did it for him.

"older, yeah while I was hunting I was thinking about if we did have a child what they would look like in fifteen years, and then I thought about how I wish I could see how I would look in fifteen years, and it just sort of happened, I didn't even notice until I got to a stream to wash the blood off of my face that I looked older."

"Bella, I think we just found your power,"

"Yeah, me too, hold on I want to try it again," I thought about looking like I was 17 again and Edward gasped, so it must have worked.

"Bella, you look exactly how you did when I first saw you."

"That was what I was trying to accomplish." Yes, we found my power, I had a power, yay! He crouched down and tackled me, of course surrounding me in his steel hard grasp and making sure (even though I was a vampire) I didn't get hurt, and kissed me, this quickly led to a make out session and then to us laying on the forest floor between two blankets that Edward brought.

"How long do we get to stay?" I asked Edward.

"Four days, we could stay longer but,"

"There is no way I'm going to miss being my first nephew's birth." Edward sighed, he had been trying to talk me out of being there when Rosalie gave birth, but I wouldn't hear of it. That conversation always ended with, "Bella, your so stubborn." I said this at the exact same time as Edward had, and he gave me a look, I just burst out laughing, his face was priceless.

"Did you acquire the ability to read my mind and not tell me about it?" He questioned, this only made me laugh harder and gasp out "no," before I dissolved into another fit of giggles, Edward's and I's activities always made me incredibly easy to provoke, weather it be anger, of a hysterical fit of giggles, who knew, I was moody just like my angel was. After about five solid minutes of me laughing hysterically I calmed down, and Edward kissed my forehead, I kissed him on the lips and ding ding round two. We did actually end up staying for four days then we came back home.

Emmett's POV

It was the early hours of the 18th, and I had just gotten back from hunting, I walked in the back door and saw the kitchen light on and then I heard Rosalie's voice, it was nearly 3 a.m. what was she doing up? I walked in the kitchen to find Bella and Rosalie sitting at the breakfast bar, Rose had a bowl of what looked and smelt like salt and vinegar chips, it was the only sour thing she ate.

"Rosalie Cullen, what are you doing up at this hour?" She looked up surprised to see me there and then stood up and ran at full vampire speed at me, and hugging me, shocked I hugged her back instinctively, and gave a questioning glance at Bella.

"She couldn't sleep without you," she spoke in vampire speed speech so as to not upset Rose so much. I made my mouth appear in an 'o' shape.

"Thanks, Bella,"

"No problem," she left no doubt to spend some quality time with Edward, I will be glad when I get that time back.

"Well, seeing as you just couldn't possibly manage to sleep without me, let's get you into bed, you really shouldn't be up this late." She nodded, and started for the stairs before I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, her protesting the entire way that she was not a child and that she could walk.


	10. Christopher Daniel and Madison Sophia

Emmett's POV (from last chapter)

It was noon and I was trying to let Rose sleep for as long as possible, but it was hard, I was getting bored. This happened every time I went hunting and it cut into when Rose was suppose to be sleeping, she could never sleep when I was gone, although normally she stayed in bed and watched TV until she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, I had actually watched her do it once, but I guess she felt like talking to Bella last night. I felt Rose starting to wake up so I kissed her.

"Good morning, my Rose"

"Hmmm" I chuckled, she was still waking up.

The day went by fast, I took Rose to our new house to add all the furniture and that took up almost all of our day. We were back at our house and I was making Rose dinner, I had learned to cook because Rose now needed to eat and the only other people who knew how to cook in the entire house was Edward and Bella, Rose had learned how to cook, because of when I had gone hunting when Edward and Bella were on there honeymoon and Jasper, Alice and Esme had watched her. After I made her dinner, and she ate it, we went to watch some TV and Rose ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. I carried her up to our room, and tucked her in and climbed in next to her.

Rose woke up around eight in the morning and we went down stairs, and Rose ate some cereal, apparently she wasn't feeling all that hungry, a first since her fourth month. We went back to our new house and finished with all the installing of furniture and appliances, well I did all the moving and installing, Rose just gave directions, and washed all the sheets, and the nursery bed set. I packed up every thing from our old house and moved it into our new house. By the time we finished, it was almost eight at night and I cooked Rose dinner in our new kitchen. We were sitting in our new living room watching TV when Rose gave off a huge yawn.

"Ok, time for bed."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." She gave another huge involuntary yawn. I got up and helped her up, and walked behind her as she walked up the stairs as we went into our new room and went to bed. As we were climbing into bed Rose gasped, as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, at her side in an instant.

"I don't know, I think it was just the baby kicking me, but I don't know it didn't feel right, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Ok," I said still worried. She climbed into bed and fell asleep within five minutes. She woke up several times and after the fifth time, Rose told me to call Carlisle and tell him that she thought she was in labor. Rose couldn't have our baby in the hospital for obvious reasons, she didn't have a heart beat and they would keep track of that. So we had decided that we were going to have our baby here in our new house, with the help of Carlisle of course and since he was a doctor, he could issue an official birth certificate, not like we would have had a problem creating a fake one. Carlisle was at our house within fifteen minutes, and knocked on the door, Rose had fallen back asleep so I answered the door and led him up the stairs.

Twenty-six hours later at 12:03:21 A.M. on March 21, we officially had a baby boy which we named Christopher Daniel McCarthy Cullen. He was 9 pounds, 11 ounces, had blue-green eyes, and black hair. About ten minutes after Christopher was born, she insisted that his crib be brought in our room. She was being completely over protective. Carlisle had said he wanted to run some test on him, so he just took some blood right after he was born and then gave him right back to Rose who was completely paranoid about him disappearing. The only question we had for Carlisle was 'what does he eat?' Carlisle answered us with an 'I don't know, he could eat blood or he could eat formula, like every other baby, he does have a heart beat.' We decided to try formula first and if he didn't like it our got sick or something we would try blood. He had his first feeding about two hours after he was born and he ate formula fine, Rose fed him, I let her she deserved it, I mean twenty-six hours of pain, man I loved her. Rose was ecstatic to get all of her abilities back, after she gave birth, she got too keep her new foot of hair that had grown mysteriously during her pregnancy, which she was very happy about. Every ace and pain that came with giving birth disappeared after the first ten minutes she gave birth, in other words she was a fully fledged vampire again. The rest of the family came the next morning. Rose got in the shower, while Chris was asleep in his aunts and grandmother's care. I sat on our bed, which had new sheets, and had been washed by Esme, watching my son like a hawk, not letting him out of my sight. Alice sat in a chair in our bedroom next to the crib, Jasper was in the doorway keeping an eye on Alice, as if she could die at any time, I didn't blame him, he was extremely worried about her, she was only 4'11", tiny, and it was dangerous for her to be pregnant. Carlisle didn't think it was possible for Alice to actually die, but he wasn't taking any chances, eventually she would be put on bed rest, she was already on severely restricted activities. Rose came out dressed in a pajama set. She immediately went to check on Christopher, a worried expression on her face as if he could have gotten deathly ill while she was gone for half an hour. Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Esme all left after saying goodbye and we'll be by later. I came up behind Rose and wrapped my arms around her now flat stomach, and watched our son sleep.

"Is this what watching me sleep was like?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, only you it was way better, I got to watch you both sleep at the same time." She laughed quietly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Alice's POV

I had a nephew!! I was soo happy, I was watching him sleep at the moment while Rose was in the shower, Emmett was watching his son closely, as if he took his eyes off of him for one second he would suddenly disappear.

I was three month pregnant and Jasper was staring at me as if I would keel over dead. He was worried about me I know. Carlisle had told Jasper and I that if I were human I would probably would have had major complications, so he was putting me on restrictions, I actually had a restriction on how many hours I could shop, and every time I went, Jazz went with me, I could see how worried he was about me, he was more protective now than Edward was of Bella, and that was saying something. I also couldn't drive, or go hunting; Jazz went hunting for me, no running any faster than human speed and no lifting anything heavy, and absolutely no stress. Rose came out of the bathroom dressed in a pajamas set. She first when to Chris to check on him, Esme, and Edward where the first to say goodbye and we'll be back to Rose and Emmett. Then Bella and I left making one last pass by my nephew's crib to say goodbye. As I reached Jasper he put his arm around my waist protectively, and growled when Edward came to close.

"Jasper, its ok, calm down." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know its ok, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

We drove home and went to the kitchen, where Jasper attempted to make me lunch, we were being taught how to cook from Bella, and occasionally Edward. I was thinking about what our baby would be like, what would happen to me, if every thing would go ok. Chris ate formula, which means he was mostly human, at least for now. Carlisle had determined that he had venom like the rest of us, but he had a beating heart, had to breathe, and had a human digestive system.

Three Months Later…

Bella's POV

I was nervous to tell Edward, I mean we hadn't talked about this since that day in the forest before Chris was born, and he hasn't said anything else about it. _Would he be happy or angry? Would he leave? No he swore he would never ever leave me again, but did I believe him, stop it Bella_, I thought angrily at myself. _Your just being paranoid, that's all, he won't leave, besides you don't even know if it's true or not, but I still have to tell him. _Ok here goes, "hey Edward,"

"Yeah," he was on the bed. I was currently in the bathroom; I just got out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and into our walk in closet and got dressed while telling him, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," I walked into the bedroom and crawled up next to him; he wrapped his arm around my waist and waited.

"You remember when we went hunting like two days before Chris was born?" he grinned remember, probably not the hunting parts of that particular trip.

"Of course," he said still grinning and kissed me.

"You remember the conversation we had after I found out about my 'gift'?" I asked using his word for my ability to age to any age and back again, although we had discovered that I couldn't look under the age of 15, and that I could just my gift to let me age normally, and that I could do it to Edward and the rest of my family so we were now able to stay in forks for as long as we want, right now I was gradually adding people to my 'ageing' list. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I were the only people who were on it, next I was adding Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. Rosalie didn't want to be added, not yet any way. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Edward's voice.

"Yes, what's this about Bella?" I looked up at him shyly.

"Bella," he sounded a little concerned, so I decided to tell him, to prevent him from completely freaking out.

"Edward, I… I-I think I'm pregnant, but I don't know." I was about to break down in tears I was so scared that he was going to leave me. Edward lay there looking completely shocked until he heard me, take a shaky breath that sounded like I was about to cry. He quickly got over it and pulled me into his lap laying my head on his chest and saying "its okay, I'm staying right here." At that I did manage to burst into tears and wrap my arms around his neck and just cry, happy that he wasn't leaving, not right now any way and that there was a very good possibility of Edward and I having a baby. I was scared out of my mind; I mean what if Edward didn't want a baby, or what if he couldn't handle it? I finally calmed down enough for him to pull my face to his and kiss me, which soon turned into a make out session, he finally pulled away.

"We have to go and see Carlisle, he can do an ultra sound and make sure," he paused for a couple of seconds "Bella, I have to know some thing though first, ok?" I nodded my head to show I would answer his question.

"Do you want this baby, and don't say that we don't have any other choice if you are pregnant, I want to know if you want, truly want this baby." He looked directly into my eyes in a way that he knew I couldn't lie to him.

"More than any thing in the world, but I'm not willing to risk losing you to have it."

"Isabella, your not going to lose me, no matter what I'm right here, whether you like it or not." I smiled and laughed a little at that.

"I know, I love you,"

"I love you too," we were silent for an hour or so, we were laying down, me curled up in Edward's chest and he looked in thought before he broke the silence.

"you said you wanted this baby more than any thing," he paused, I could tell there was more to the statement so I stayed quiet and after a minute or two he continued, "Bella, did you want a baby before I turned you?" I decided that I hadn't been telling him everything for a little too long, and he couldn't go back on the change now, he could leave, but I don't really think he would do that to me.

"when I lived with my mom, I babysat these kids, they were twins, I started about six months after they were born and I sort of fell in love with them, I was only 13 when I started, they were like my little sister and brother, they were four and a half when I left, but a year before the family had another kid, a baby girl, ever since then I wanted to be a mom, I mean, I loved them, but I never told you because I didn't want to give you another reason to leave me." He looked at me appalled that he had never known about this part of my life.

"There names wouldn't happen to be Ayden and Andrea would they?"

"Let me guess I sleep talked."

"Yeah, I always guessed they were friends you left behind in phoenix. And the little girls' name was Katelyn wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I missed them when I first got here, then I met you, and if you don't want this baby than that's fine, we'll figure something out, I just _need_ you." My eyes tearing up, but quickly dissipating.

"Bella, I want you, and our baby, if your pregnant that is, come on, let's go talk to Carlisle." We left to go to Carlisle' office at the hospital, Edward of course called before we left and soon we were back in Edward's car me holding an ultra sound picture of mine and Edward's babies, Carlisle told us that we were having twins.

When we got back home Edward called a family meeting and told every body including a highly ecstatic six month pregnant Alice who as soon as she heard was hugging me tightly until Jasper told her that unless she wanted him to come over there and forcibly remove her from me and lock her in the bedroom with nothing to do but sleep that she should ease up for both hers' and mine's sake. Edward called Emmett after all of this and told him as well and Rosalie and I spent a whole 2 hours on the phone. I didn't sleep that night or the next, but over the next week I gradually began to sleep a little more until I slept for four hours straight.

Two Months Later…

Alice's POV

Jasper, Bella, Edward and I were all sitting in the living room watching Christopher while Rose and Emmett went hunting and had some time to them selves, I was sitting on the couch, while a five month pregnant Bella, who was looked more like seven months along rather than five, was on the floor with Chris playing with him I would be with them on floor, but my eight month pregnant belly made it incredibly hard. I was supposed to be on bed rest, but I had gotten way to restless and needed to at least walk around the house, Jasper wouldn't let me walk down the stairs, and was incredibly reluctant to let me walk around at all but I managed to talk him into it, at least for ten minutes. Christopher was already proving that he was going to be as strong as if not stronger than Emmett, he had managed to throw a toy through his room wall unintentionally while he was upset at something, Rose had made Emmett patch the holes, and she had to repaint where it had gone through, it actually made it all the way trough his wall and made a hole in Rose and Emmett's room and a dent on the other side of their room.

Rosalie was still completely over protective of him, this was the first time, in five months that both his parents had been gone at the same time, Emmett had to practically drag Rosalie out of the house saying that he'd be fine and that he had Bella to look after him, which was a good point, Bella was a miracle worker with kids, she said it was just something that came natural to her, but given a choice Chris would still choose his mother every time simply because she understood her son better, all in all Rose had a very good instincts when it came to her son. Bella had changed her initial prediction that Jasper and mine's baby would be a boy, she said that she was getting mixed signals because Rose was pregnant and she had a boy, but she said after a month's time with me she determined that I was defiantly going to have a girl. I wanted a girl, so did Jasper, we were actually planning on having a girl, the crib we bought was in our room and we had decided that she/he would be moved into Rosalie and Emmett's old room when she/he started sleeping all the way through the night, or when I could bare to let my baby not be in my room any more, although I didn't see the point I would just go sit in her/his room and watch her sleep. I was not able to see anything about when I would be going into labor or when our baby was going to be born, or anything. My visions only came when absolutely necessary; I couldn't make them come like I had been able to six months ago.

Jasper's POV

Alice had insisted upon coming down for at least ten minutes, I knew she would be longer but when she unleashed all her restlessness and depression, frustration, and anger on my poor empath power it made me want to go out side and run for days. I felt so bad about it that I let her wonder around the house, no stairs though, and I kept my eyes on her every millisecond of the way. She was currently in the living room sitting on the couch, 'babysitting' our 'nephew'. A five month pregnant Bella who looked more like seven months pregnant because she was carrying twins, sat on the floor playing with Christopher. Edward was on a chair watching Bella with an expression I'm sure I had on my face as I sat on the couch next to Alice. The expression was one as if Alice (or in Edward's case Bella) could fall over dead at any time, Alice originally thought that I would get less protective of her and our baby (wow, I still couldn't get used to that) as time went on, but it was the reverse, I grew more protective now I was about as protective as Edward was when Bella was human, which was now slowly doubling and maybe tripling due to the fact that he not only had to watch out for 'danger magnet' Bella, but the two lives that were growing insider her. Bella had added us to what she called her 'ageing list', me just a week ago and Alice a month ago. Alice actually grew older, it was only slightly, but still. I had Bella take it off last week, Alice was actually getting close to the nine month mark, a remarkable accomplishment, Carlisle said (he also said it was probably due mostly to me being over protective, he of course didn't say this in front of Alice). I felt Alice's sharp twinge of pain and immediately asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine, Jazz," she said a little annoyed but mostly she just felt a great rush of love towards me. I smiled slightly.

"Ok, if you say so,"

It happened again half an hour later and Alice told me it was nothing again, I was way more worried than normal, and when Carlisle got back I intended on asking him to have a look at Alice.

Over the next hour and a half she had 4 more of these and then she finally agreed with me that this might not be normal. Rose and Emmett came and got Christopher half an hour ago and after that I had taken Alice back up to our room, and she fell asleep, I called Carlisle and asked him to take off early. He agreed and was home in fifteen minutes and was now talking to me, telling me that Alice was probably going into labor and that I should let her sleep, from what I'd heard from Emmett I wanted Alice to be as well rested as possible. I started thinking about the names Alice and I (but mostly Alice) had picked out for our baby. If it was a boy we would either name him Matthew Jasper Whitlock Cullen, or Joshua Ethan Whitlock Cullen. If it was a girl we would either name her Madison Sophia Whitlock Cullen or Olivia Grace Whitlock Cullen.

On August 17 at 3:04:34 A.M. after 30 hours of labor from Alice, our daughter was born, I officially had a daughter, wow. Right after she was born, Carlisle took a blood sample from her foot and handed her directly back to Alice whose happiness was staggering and mine was doubled, because I had hers added to mine. Alice was crying from happiness and if I could have cried I would have as Alice handed me my daughter, a daughter I never thought I would have. Carlisle left us and Esme came and cleaned everything then left us and after that I still couldn't speak so I just let go of all of the love I felt for Alice. She looked up at me and said, "I love you too." It was the first time either of us spoke since she was born. I spoke after a couple of minutes finally regaining the ability. "So, what are we going to name her?" I handed our daughter back to Alice and Alice sighed happily.

"Well, we have two choices either Madison Sophia or Olivia Grace." We both looked at our daughter she had her eyes open they were an emerald green and the little hair she did have was jet black like Alice's. My favorite of the two names were Madison Sophia, but Alice was the one who did all the work, so I would let her pick our daughter's name. Alice spoke bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I want you to pick," I looked at her, why would she want me to name our daughter?

"Why do you want me to name her?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I think because you're her father, and I think you should have the honor, and I think you deserved it."

"_Me_, _I deserved it_, _you're_ the one who carried her for _eight months_, you're the one who was in labor with her for _30 hours_ and you're the one who had the _mood swings_ and _cravings_, and not to mention the _bed rest_."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one who put up all of that, and _you_ had to _feel pregnant_ even though _you weren't_."

"Alice just tell me the one you like the best,"

"No, you first,"

"Alice," I growled. I could feel her stubbornness wash over me and I cringed, there was no way I would win this fight. I sighed and answered her.

"Madison Sophia,"

"Really," I could feel a great rush of happiness, the happiness that only came with the times we managed to think alike.  
"I take it that was your first pick too,"

"Yeah," she smiled happily and continued, "here," she handed me Madison, "hold Madi I'm going to get a shower." I looked at her worriedly, "Alice do you think that's a good idea, I mean," I gestured to the little bundle in my arms with my head.

"Jasper, Rosalie got over giving birth in 10 minutes, I've been sitting here for an hour and a half, I'll be fine, but one hair out of place on her head and me and you are going to have some issues." I chuckled, as I felt a great rush of love and protectiveness run through my wife.

"She'll be fine with me, and I'm sure Bella will charge in here any second demanding to see her niece." Alice laughed her wind-chime laugh.

While Alice was in the shower, not only Bella showed up, but so did Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward followed Bella naturally. When Alice came out she came out to see Rosalie holding 'Madi' as Alice had called her. Alice immediately went and took Madison from Rosalie and settled down in our bed. The second Madison was in her mother's arms she stopped fussing. I smiled at my girls. Alice had told me two weeks ago that it didn't matter to her which we got, just so long as he/she was healthy, she was happy, and that's what I wanted, Alice happy.


	11. Anthony Edward and Emily Marie

Bella's POV

I had a one month old niece and a six month old nephew, and I was six months pregnant with Edward's children. We had found out yesterday that we were having one girl and one boy, which led us to where we were now, sitting in our bed discussing names for our children.

"What about Anthony Edward Mason Cullen for the boy?" I asked. Edward thought about it for a couple of minutes then replied, "I like it,"

"Yeah, that's only because the kid's going to be named after you completely." He chuckled.

"no, I like it because you picked it," I smiled and kissed him, well I kissed him the best I could at six months pregnant, I looked more like eight.

"Well, do you have ideas, wise guy?"

"Hmmm, what about Emily Marie Mason Cullen, for the girl, I always liked the name Emily, and I couldn't let you break the family tradition of giving all the women in your family the middle name of Marie, could I?" I looked at him questionably, how does he know about that, he saw the question burning in my eyes and answered it.

"I read your mother's mind back in phoenix she was thinking about it for some odd reason."

"Ohhh,"

"So, what do you think of the name?"

"I love it," he smiled and kissed me on the lips, and his hand on my ever growing stomach, when I felt one of the babies kick, it was right over Edward's hand, on the left side so it was Emily. Edward laughed, "who was that Anthony or Emily?"

"Emily, she always knows when you're around." He laughed again, and kissed me then went down to my stomach and kissed where Emily had kicked or punched his hand, and then kissed the other side, where Anthony was and said, "you're my quit one, I like you, your less harsh on your mother." I burst out laughing, and I calmed down after a couple of minutes. "You are here when I sleep right, because I think your son is nocturnal." He laughed again and kissed me once more.

"I love you Isabella, I always will."

"I love you too Edward, I will forever."

The next two and a half months passed quickly. As soon as I was told I would be having twins, I immediately began to make plans for the nursery, manly where we would be putting the nursery, there was an empty bedroom, ok 'guest' bedroom across the hall from Edward and I's bedroom. This officially became Anthony and Emily's nursery. It had been painted, furnished, and had everything a baby or in this case two babies could possible need. There was a crib specially made for twins, so they could sleep in the same crib, I knew from experience that twins did everything together and got very, very upset if you separated them, I had babysat a lot of kids in my time, weird enough most had been twins, and three had been triplets and I even had a set of quadruplets, that was hard. Edward of course did_ **not**_ agree with my theory, that they would be better of with one crib than two, and only when I threatened to remove my self from the house and go stay with Rose, did he finally break and say that I could do it, and that he would be there when I was wrong. I let the last part slide, knowing I wasn't wrong and knowing that I wouldn't have actually left the house to stay with Rose, unless I truly felt I had to and a fight over a crib didn't count as such a time.

Two more weeks past, I had made it to nine months, well close enough. Edward and I were sitting on our bed just relaxing, watching some TV when I felt a sharp pain rip through me, I gasped and flinched visibly, Edward of course noticed and immediately went into over protective mode, asking what was wrong and then yelling for Jasper, naturally to calm me and himself, though he would never admit it, down.

At 3:04:24 P.M. on November 13, after 32 hours of labor, Anthony Edward Mason Cullen was born. Emily Marie Mason Cullen was born 4 and a half minutes later. After Anthony was born he was briefly handed to me then Edward scoped him up and I ended up holding Emily. Apparently they didn't like this arrangement because neither one stopped crying that's when it hit me.

"Edward, switch," I had to talk a little louder than normal because of all the crying but I didn't mind. He gave me a questioning glance and I explained further, "the twins, give me Andy and I'll give you Ems." I blinked, I just gave my kids nicknames without realizing I did it. Edward laughed and handed me Anthony while taking Emily all in a second. Within seconds they began to settle down and Edward chuckled softly. I just smiled, feeling completely healed.

"How did you know that we each had the wrong twin?" He asked.

"Easy, when ever you talked to Anthony, Emily would use my kidneys as punching bags, and when I talked to Emily, Anthony did the same thing, although less rough and I think most of them landed on his sister." Edward laughed again.

"Wow, you've had nine months to get to know them, I'm just getting started."

"Awww, you'll catch on fast, just remember Emily is a big daddy's girl." At the last two words his impossibly big smile got even bigger.

"I'm a father," he paused taking it all in, "wow,"

"yeah, wow," I looked at the little boy in my arms, he was soo sweet, I loved him soo much, he had Edward's hair only slightly darker, and he had green eyes. I looked up at my daughter and chuckled, I could just tell we were going to be so much alike, first of all we both wanted Edward all to our selves, second she had my chocolate brown eyes from when I was human, and she had my hair only with a slight reddish tint to it. Carlisle came in about twenty minutes after they were born and took blood from both of them Anthony first then Emily. Anthony was soo good, not even a sound, Emily naturally complained, loudly, to her father about having to have been stuck in the foot with a needle, I didn't blame her, but she quickly quieted down with Edward humming her a new lullaby that he had been working on.

It had been ten minutes and Anthony and Emily were both asleep in their crib across the hall. Edward was watching them sleep so, I felt safe enough to get in the shower.

Edward's POV

About twenty minutes after we had switched twins, Carlisle came in and took blood from both twins, Emily cried like crazy, but Anthony was silent as a mouse, fast asleep in Bella's arms, I quickly comforted Emily, so she didn't wake up her brother or for that mater her cousins down the hall. Ten minutes later they were both fast asleep in their crib across the hall, I think Bella really was right about the whole 'twins need to be with each other thing' they seemed calmer some how when they were closer together. That day she threatened to leave and go to stay with Rose scared the socks of me (figuratively of course), I didn't think she would actually leave, but the thought, I shivered. Any way I was watching my children sleep while Bella was in the shower, and Esme was cleaning our room of any evidence Bella had just given birth there. Bella walked in 45 minutes later, dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of her sleeping pants.

"So, what do you say we let the new Aunts and Uncles come and visit?" I asked her, I could hear my brother and sister's thoughts; they wanted to see the twins _NOW_!  
"Ten minutes," she must have seen the look of aggravation on my face because she quickly added, with a pout, "please, I'm not ready to share them not, yet any way." I gave in as always, I couldn't resist her on anything, "ok, ok, I'm going to go tell them there at least ok, and that you're at least still alive, no pun intended." Laughing a little at my own joke, she smiled and kissed my lips, I held her hips and pulled her closer kissing her a little more passionately, before turning to leave. I walked down the stairs and into the living room and saw the entire family sitting there, Emmett holding his eight month old son, and Jasper calming his three month old daughter, lulling her into a sleep, her hair was still jet black like Alice's. Alice was the first one to notice me, and she stood up, I held my hand up to silence her.

"They are all fine, and you can see them, in ten minutes," I practically yelled the last part as every one was almost practically running for the stairs.

"Why in ten minutes?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella said she needed a couple more minutes with them, there asleep any way."

"So, what are they, both girls, both boys, one of each, what're their names?" Emmett asked, I had forgotten that no one but me, Bella, Carlisle and Esme knew their names and that there was one of each. I smiled.

"well, the first one is a boy, his name is Anthony Edward Mason Cullen, Bella named him, not me, and the second one is a girl, her name is Emily Marie Mason Cullen, I got to name her, she's already, what Bella called a 'daddy's girl'." After my announcement every one congratulated me in there own way and then did a little celebration of their own. I quickly reminded them that the twins were sleeping and they silenced themselves immediately. Exactly ten minutes after I came down Alice, quickly followed by Rosalie bolted up the stairs and into the nursery, naturally I got there first being the fastest in my family, well evenly matched with my Bella of course, but still. I looked at my son and daughter, they were still fast asleep, and then at Bella who was standing by their crib hands on the railing, just watching them sleep. Rosalie was the first one up next to me; I pulled Bella up to the head of the crib, so that the visitors may have their space to observe.

"Their tiny, God, I can't believe Christopher was ever this small, I don't think he ever was this small." Rosalie said this, as Alice came up beside her 3 month old Madison in her arms, Christopher had a cold, no one knew where he got it from but he had a cold and Bella would be furious if anything happened to either twin, so Christopher was in his room asleep for his afternoon nap, like Madi should be, but Alice wanted her to see her new cousins.

"Madi was smaller, of course she was early, and actually,"she thought for a moment, I didn't care to dip into my sister's mind so I left her alone, more focused on my wife and children at the moment anyway, "Madi was about the same size." I felt Bella tense a little, and I whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear, "it's ok, they were both in there, Bella, they have both been checked out by Carlisle and he said there fine ok." Bella untensed and nodded. After half an hour of our family congratulating us and seeing the twins and asking us which was which, Bella had dressed them both in green pajamas, but the only one to actually guess right was Rosalie; they left us to bond with them.

Four hours later and Bella still couldn't bring herself to let them leave her sight, it was actually kind of funny, but after their feeding, Emily refused to be fed by Bella, I cracked up at this until Anthony did the same thing to me, after that we switched twins deciding it was probably more important for their first couple of feedings to be comfortable. Bella left after that, mind you she set up 3 baby monitors in the nursery alone, along with our hearing; she was a little paranoid, but so was I even if I didn't admit it. We retreated to our room for a night alone.

**A/N: hey guys, sorry about the delay in updating, I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't have internet access for a week, so yeah, I did write a lot so you will be getting like three chapters in a row here. I would like to say Thank You to all of my lovely reviewers, you are appreciated. **


	12. A Party and A New

Three Years Later

March 20

Rosalie's POV

One day before Christopher's third birthday, God it was just yesterday Emmett was holding him for the first time, looking at me with these eyes…

"Mommy," I jumped and Chris knocked me out of my reverie.

"What baby?"

"Where's daddy?" Chris was a **_NOT_** dumb kid, a little forgetful at times, but not dumb, _he's like his dad_, I quickly answered him knowing a tantrum would ensue if I didn't, _also like his father_.

"Christopher, daddy told you he was going on a trip, and that he would be back in a couple of days, and that he would be back in time for your birthday, ok?" _I loved him I really did, but why oh why leave me alone with a two year old for a week and a half, what did I do to deserve this?_

"But my birthday's tomorrow and he's not back." Chris crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, he missed Emmett, so did I, but I could so smell a tantrum coming on, _I really hate you right now Emmett!_

"Christopher, your father," I got down on his level, to better prevent the tantrum, "your dad told you he was going to be back for your birthday and you know he would never ever miss your birthday, ok?" I spoke in a soft calming tone, reassuring him that in 24 hours time he would be the happiest 3 year old on the planet, which was probably true. He thought about it and nodded his head full of dark brown, almost black curls, his still blue-green eyes getting less teary and his arms unclenching. I sighed in relief, no holes in the wall to fix today. I kissed his forehead and spoke softly and I pulled out of hugging him, "ok, now go play, but please, please, please, no mud." He grinned evilly and I knew for the tantrum I had just suppressed I would be cleaning muddy hand prints off the walls. After he left I sighed in frustration, he had taken Hunter our one year old golden retriever puppy with him, which meant muddy hand, foot, and paw prints **every** where. _Emmett where ever you are you are a dead man, you were supposed to be back yesterday!_

I had just put Chris to sleep, after giving the dog a bath, two tantrums, dinner, a bath, and another tantrum, the last one for 'daddy not being there to read him his bed time story', when I got started on the mud and the 7 holes in the walls, I was sooo going to kill Emmett. At 11:29 that night I finished every thing, well, not the holes; I would leave those as punishment for Emmett. I heard the unmistakable sound of Emmett's Jeep, so apparently did our son, as I heard him crash out of bed and run down the stairs screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he got to the bottom of the stair when the door opened and Emmett entered, bag slung over one shoulder, immediately scooping up his son.

"Chris, Chris, Chris," he said just as loud as Chris had and hugged him, placing him on his hip as he asked, "what are you doing up so late?" Chris knowing he would probably get in trouble either way, he knew I would hear if I was in the house, and we never ever left him alone, which he also knew, decided to tell the truth.

"I woke up by your car," it was believable, of course I believed he never went to sleep in the first place. Emmett just now noticing I wasn't around asked, "Where's Mommy?" Chris must have shrugged his shoulders, a habit he got from Emmett.

"Oh boy, is daddy in trouble?" I would some times vent to Christopher, in turn he would tell Emmett what I said, I had inadvertently taught our two year old son some nasty cuss words. I had vented to Chris this after noon, which meant, he would surly tell Emmett. I didn't hear Chris's answer but I heard Emmett ask, "What did she say?"

"She said one of the words you told me to never say, and she said 'I hate him' a lot and idiot and another word a lot that I can't remember." Emmett after hearing Christopher say 'son of a bitch' several times had a long talk with him about how it was a very bad word and how mommy only used it when she was very, very angry at daddy; he of course stopped saying it.

"She's pretty mad uh?"

"She said she's going to put you on restriction for a whole month and a half." Chris didn't know what being put on restriction meant for his dad, but he knew that when I threatened him with it I was incredibly mad. Emmett of course knew that meant there was no sex and only the occasional kiss for the amount of time I decided and Emmett knew I would do it too.

"Ok, thanks buddy, how 'bout we tuck you back into bed and I'll read you a story."

"Yeah,"

Half an hour later Emmett came down the stairs and called softly, as to not wake up Christopher, "Rose," I didn't answer.

"Awww come on Rosalie, don't make me have to smell you out," I sat patiently, waiting to be found. He sighed and I heard his foot steps trace a path to me, till he was standing in front of me, I glared at him. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head, he sighed.

"Ok, what did I do? I give up." I just glared harder, trying to make him guess, a light flicked on in his head.

"You're mad 'because I was supposed to be back yesterday, right?"

"Yes and no"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed.

"Emmett I could live with you being gone for an extra day, but I had to put up with my house being covered from roof to basement in mud, by your son, not to mention the three tantrums that put 7, **7 **holes in the walls, which, **you** are fixing by the way. Not to mention the four other possible tantrums that could have happened."

"Oh,"

"Oh, Oh, is right, and it wasn't just today Emmett this has happened every day for the past 5 days, he can handle a week of just mommy, but then he's had it, he wants daddy and that's it."

"I'll fix the holes tomorrow, but for right now, if you weren't serious about that restriction thing, I would like a proper kiss and maybe a little more." I sat there with my mouth open, did he forget, he couldn't seriously forget, could he?

"Or maybe not."

"Emmett, tomorrow, **March 21**, ring any bells to you." Ah, there we go.

"Tomorrow is Chris's birthday!"

"Yes, Sherlock, don't tell me you forgot," he gave me a pleading look.

"You forgot," I practically screamed, hoping I didn't wake my son.

"no, I just lost track of time I thought it was the 19th not the 21st, oh my god Rose, I'm soo sorry, I would have been back here days ago had I not lost track, oh man, I'm so stupid, Rose, I'm sorry, I have his present and everything, it's not wrapped, but, oh man," I felt bad, Emmett did have a bad time with keeping track of time when he was hunting he could easily lose a day, maybe two, that's why I normally went with him, or he went with three days wiggle room.

"Emmett it's ok, really, you didn't miss it, so that's the important thing, and so long as the holes are fixed by the time everybody gets here tomorrow I will consider you completely forgiving as for the restrictions thing, I was just upset about the mud and didn't want to hurt Chris's feelings by yelling at him for it, so I blamed you for it." He gave me a large kiss on the mouth and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, I was sure you were going to rip my balls off for losing a day, I am soo sorry, I will never do this again, and I am fixing the holes right now." He moved to get up, I got up and moved in front of him giving him a very passionate kiss, when we broke a part I said, "what, Chris gets a hello but not me?" I pouted and he kissed me again carrying me off up the stairs to our bed room.

By the time Chris was up in the morning his presents (including the one from Emmett's trunk) were wrapped and on the kitchen table along with his coco puffs, the holes in the wall were fixed, a week and a halves worth of only having a two year old for company was resolved (cough we had sex cough), and Emmett and I had made up.

None of the Cullen toddlers went to school number one reason, they knew there family were vampires and they couldn't or wouldn't keep their mouths shut about it, so as long as they couldn't keep a secret they were here with us. We were almost always together, even though Edward and Bella had moved out, they built a house on a piece of land in between our house and Carlisle and Esme's house. Jasper and Alice were still living with Carlisle and Esme because the town believed Jasper was off at collage and having Alice live at home was the easiest thing they would believe, and Jasper got to avoid a lot of human contact. We still hadn't moved out of Forks thanks to Bella and her power and I was actually happy about it, we were safe here and even though there was a lot of mud, our kids could still play out side in the daytime.

Even though they were twins, Anthony and Emily were always fighting, and not with words either, they used their fist and Emily normally won, if it ever got that far, Anthony had inherited Edward's talent and had started using it as soon as he could talk, only thing was that he could block his dad out so only when he needed something would he let him in, normally during fights and Edward would intervene before they ever got very far. Edward could read Emily's mind, only when she let him, which happened to be almost never. Chris and Anthony and of course Hunter were inseparable, Madi and Emily were always together, and sometimes all four would play together, though it was rare. Christopher's party would be one of those rare occasions. It would of course be held at Carlisle and Esme's house, ours was too small, and Bella's was still a disaster zone from the twins second birthday in November. We would of course end up spending the night because Christopher would of course refuse to leave and Emmett being Emmett could refuse his only child nothing.

The day passed in a flurry of wrapping paper, birthday cake, presents, family, screaming girls (Madi and Emily) and of course mud. The boys and their trust side kick Hunter had chased Madi and Emily outside and they had tackled them and got them covered in mud, Emily was furious and demanded that her father put Anthony and Christopher in the time out chair. Madison just hung back watching her best friend yell at her own father. It was nearly 9 before we had them all in one bed or another and asleep.

Every one except Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the dinning room table, emotionally worn out. Bella sat in Edward's lap, he had his arms around her waist, and Alice was in Jasper's lap looking utterly exhausted, happy, but exhausted. We were silent for the first half an hour, and then Edward spoke.

"Well, Bella and I have an announcement to make." I looked at him, so did everybody else, even Alice looked curious. He didn't tell us after about 5 minutes so Alice asked, "What? Tell us already!"

"Not every body's here," Bella said.

"Who's missing?" I hit my husband over the head for asking such a stupid question, but answered it anyway.

"Our 'parents'," I made the quotation marks with my fingers.

"Oh yeah, I'll get them," he thundered off to fetch our 'parents'. I wondered what kind of announcement they had to tell, and I looked back at my brother's behavior at the birthday part, he had only acted like that when…

"Ok, every body's here you can tell us," Alice obviously noticed Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett's return.

"Bella is pregnant, due in September." Ha I knew it, oh my god, she's pregnant, I screamed and ran to hug her, prying my brother off in the process. Alice was right behind me, and Esme, right behind her, while the guys congratulated Edward 'on getting her knocked up again' (my big bear of a husband) and 'I hope its not another set of twins, but congratulations anyway' (Jasper, not that I blame him, those two were a handful, hell he was having a hard enough time with Madison).

On April 6 Emmett and I walked out of the hospital, Carlisle's office more specifically, me with an ultrasound picture in my hands, of our three month old child. I was pregnant again, I was beginning to wonder if our pregnancies had anything to do with Bella, no offense, but we all tend to get pregnant at the same time. I was due in early October, and Bella was due in late September, Alice had not spoken anything about being pregnant, so we assumed she wasn't. I was at a loss as to how we were going to explain this to Chris.

"You're telling Christopher," I told Emmett as we were driving back from the hospital.

"What? Why?"

"Punishment, and because he likes you better,"

"Punishment, what'd I do?"

"You got me pregnant, not that I'm not incredibly happy, I am, but, you're still telling him." I couldn't explain to my three year old son how in 6 months he was going to have a little sister/brother, I wanted a girl this time, badly, no offense, but I live in a house with two guys, and I wanted to even the score.

"How about we tell him together?" He countered my suggestion and put on his puppy dog face that made me melt.

"Uh, fine, and let's tell everybody else today too, that we confirmed it."

"Ok," it was silent for a while as we approached Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Hey Rose,"

"Yeah,"

"Can you make this one another boy?" I chuckled.

"NO, and besides I can't do anything one way or another, it was decided by your sperm three months ago." He chuckled as he pulled the car up in the drive way of Carlisle and Esme's beautiful home. Bella met us as we pulled up and shrieked in joy when she saw me not driving, I never, ever let Emmett drive, and so to her that only meant that I was pregnant and didn't want to risk the baby's health. She pulled my door opened and only let me step out before engulfing me in a huge hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that you and I are pregnant, within less than a month of each other."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now how did you tell the twins."

Emmett's POV

We were on our way out of Carlisle's office; Rose had a picture of our unborn child in her hands. I was happy, I was sooo happy. I was going to be a father again, what I thought was impossible once was happening twice. How were we going to tell Chris? He was used to being the center of attention, and I knew babies needed a lot of attention. How would he react when the baby was here? Carlisle had assured us he only saw one; I had gotten a little freaked out, what if we had twins, like Bella and Edward? I wouldn't mind, but still.

"You're telling Christopher," Rosalie had blurted out on our drive back from the hospital.

"What? Why?" I question,_ most likely punishment for something or another._

"Punishment, and because he likes you better," yep, told ya

"Punishment, what'd I do?" _yeah, what did I do?_

"You got me pregnant, not that I'm not incredibly happy, I am, but, you're still telling him."

"How about we tell him together?" I countered, making my puppy dog face at her. I watched her melt.

"Uh, fine, and let's tell everybody else today too, that we confirmed it."

"Ok," it was silent for a while as we approached Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Hey Rose,"

"Yeah,"

"Can you make this one another boy?" She chuckled.

"NO, and besides I can't do anything one way or another, it was decided by your sperm three months ago." I chuckled as I pulled the car up in the drive way of Carlisle and Esme's beautiful home. Bella met us as we pulled up and shrieked in joy when she saw me driving, Rose never, ever let me drive, and so to her that only meant that Rose was pregnant and didn't want to risk the baby's health. Bella pulled Rose's door opened and only let her step out before engulfing her in a huge hug. I chuckled and turned the car off, getting out and heading into the house to see my son. I was walking I heard, "Oh my god, I can't believe that you and I are pregnant, within less than a month of each other." And Rosalie answer, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now how did you tell the twins." I chuckled again she was nervous about telling Christopher about him having a little brother/sister. I wanted either, ok a wanted a boy a little more than a girl, but I know Rose wanted a girl, so I hoped it was a girl too.


	13. A New Power?

May 21

Bella's POV

I had just woken up in Edward's arms and couldn't be happier, well I was cold, but other than that I couldn't be happier. All of a sudden I herd Edward gasp and then the pressure of another blanket being placed on me. I sat bolt up right, which was a lot easier to do this pregnancy than it was the last one and asked, "What?"

"The blanket just floated in here,"

"What? Edward that's impossible,"

"Well then how did it end up on the bed, I didn't get it for you, you were awake you know I never left this spot." I was speechless, not an odd thing mind you, and just stared at Edward before asking, "Maybe Anthony developed a new power?" Edward shook his head.

"He would have told us."

"Unless it's unconscious, he can't possibly be up its too early for either of them to be up."

"It's possible, highly unlikely, but possible," he thought for a moment, "hey, what about you, you were the one cold right," he smacked himself in the forehead, "why didn't I think of that first?"

"Edward, I already have a power, I can't have two, can I?"

"Anthony already has a power," he pointed out.

"Emily doesn't," I pointed out, maybe it was Emily?

"Ems, didn't make a blanket, float, Bella I honestly think it was you." I sighed; of course he thought it was me.

"Well, there's no sense in arguing about it, the twins will be up soon, and will be hungry, and my poor house will once again have havoc reeked upon it." I got out of bed and went to get dressed, Edward sighed and followed behind me.

We later discovered that it was me who had made the blanket float when I got mad at the twins and everything started floating, including my hair. So, I had a new power, strange that it decided to come about when I was five months pregnant, but hey who was I to complain?

August 2

Alice's POV

Jasper and I had just finished announcing that I was pregnant. I was due in mid January, and Madi was very excited. It was at one of the many week end get togethers we had mainly to let the kids have fun. It was odd actually that we all ended up pregnant at the same time, I was beginning to think Bella had something to do with this.

This time Bella got a cool new power, she could move things, in the beginning it was always unintentional but it grew more under control as time went on.

Madison's birthday was in two weeks, Jasper and I had already gotten her present, I swear she is the most spoiled (besides Emily, Edward spoils Emily to the end of the world and back, of course any thing Anthony want he just had to ask and it his too, but he's not **spoiled**) little girl on the planet. Madi had been moved into a guest bedroom across the hall from us and the nursery would be Madi's old bedroom. Rose and I were currently planning it out, while Anthony and Christopher accompanied by their ever faithful Hunter chased Madi and Emily right into a swimming pool, it was actually sunny today and I was enjoying the sun, while Jasper kept one eye on me and another on his daughter. I smiled warmly and felt extremely happy, Jasper's head snapped over to mine and my smile widened and I laughed lightly and waved. He grinned and sent a wave of love and calmness at me and turned his attention to Madi who was I could feel about to get into trouble.

"Are you listening to me?" Rosalie asked.

"No not really, look I know your trying to help, but could we do this another day, please it's too nice out." I gave her a pleading look and she sighed.

"fine, you win, but I will be back tomorrow with a vengeance, Bella's nursery's already painted and everything is already set and mine is this close," she held her finger about an inch apart, "to being done and I would like to get your that way too, before I go into labor preferably." I laughed.

"Ok, ok, tomorrow, and Rose relax your not due until the beginning of October it's only the beginning of August."

"I know, I'm just jumpy," I heard a crash, a scream, and crying. My 'Madi's getting into trouble' sense works fine. I looked at Rose only to find her on the ground, she must have fallen off her chair. I laughed a little and went to help her up. She glared, but accepted my help. After my 7 month pregnant sister was up again, I went to see if my daughter was ok. I found her at the foot of a tree with a few branches around her and instead of walking calmly I officially freaked out. Jasper was already there, calming her down and calling for Carlisle in the house.

"Oh my god, Madi," I felt a wave of calm was over me and I turned on Jasper.

"Do not try and calm me down, our daughter just fell out of a tree and I have every right to freak out!!"

(**A/N: Alice can't see anything in her daughter's future, Chris and Anthony's are fuzzy and Emily's she can only see if it is connected to another person who she can see)**

"Sorry, only trying to help; besides if you're freaked out, she'll be freaked out even more."

"I know but, CARLISLE!" Madi was crying louder now and where was Carlisle? He suddenly appeared and checked her over for injuries.

"She seems fine," he told us, then scooped his granddaughter up and asked her, "What hurts Madi?" She pointed to her hands, left elbow, left knee, and right ankle.

"Well let's see if we can fix that shall we?" Carlisle took her inside me following on his heels and Jasper trying to reassure me she would be fine. After patching her up, two band-aids on her left hand, three on her one on her right, a big one on her elbow and knee, and making sure she didn't sprain her ankle, he handed her off to us claiming that he had another patient (Anthony had lost a fight with Emily, who now sat in the time out chair for hitting her brother) who had a bloody nose and a black eye. I later learned the cause of the fight was because Anthony had bested her in a race, he apparently had inherited his father's speed. Madi left to go eat lunch (Bella had just called "lunch is ready").

"See she's perfectly fine," Jasper whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around me. Carlisle had determined that I was indeed three months pregnant this time not two, thought I still didn't feel all that hungry.

"I know that, she stopped crying," he laughed and kissed the top of my head. He rubbed my stomach and asked, "So, what do you think, boy or girl?"

"no idea, but I could care less so long as he/she is health, I'm good, what about you, do you have a preference this time around?"

"Boy, definitely boy,"

"Why,"

"Too many girls around hear, and imagine when they all get too be teenagers." I felt him shudder behind me.

"Ok, mister girls are to emotional, what are we going to be naming this son of yours, assuming of course it's a boy?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to get back to you on that one." He spun me around gently and kissed me passionately.

"Mommy, auntie Bella says you have to eat lunch too." At the sound of our daughter's voice Jasper removed his lips from mine but still held me close.

"Tell auntie Bella, that mommy isn't eating human food yet." Jasper said, sending our daughter off with another message.

"Tell her yourself!" she said angrily and stomped off to eat her lunch. Jasper laughed.

"See, way too many girls, way too many emotions," I gave him my 'I'm moody and you're dangerously close to pissing me off' glare, "hey, she takes after you you know." I giggled, I knew more than he did, and I figured I had better tell him now.

"You daughter had a nightmare last night and she described exactly what just happened with the tree."

"Really,"

"Yes, really,"

"Well, I guess she's more like you than I thought, do you think they'll turn into full blown premonitions, like yours?"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Hmmm, we'll have to have Edward take a look into her mind and see if it was like one or yours or different."

"Ok, but I don't want to freak her out about this ok."

"Ok," he kissed me, "now, let's go down stairs, I'm sensing at least three temper tantrums and two are coming from adults." I laughed, and accepted Jasper's hand as he led me down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I could see Madi sitting with her arms crossed, Rose glaring daggers at Emmett, adult tantrum one, and Bella's hair starting to float into the air, ah tantrum number three, oh how I love my family.

Two weeks later and Madison Sophia Whitlock Cullen was officially three years old, and the most spoiled three year old on the planet. For now at least, Emily turned three in November, then it would be her, but until then, it was my Madison. Her party passed smoothly, no injuries, well she did punch Christopher, but that will go unmentioned. There was no mud, there was a lot of pink, and a lot of Disney's princess's stuff. The one thing she had told us that she wanted the most was a kitten, and Jasper not being able to deny Madi of anything with her emerald green eyes and her cute face, had gotten her a kitten, a girl, spayed, de-clawed, black and white kitten with a collar, and everything else a cat could possibly need, apparently he had done his research, and he had giving his daughter a very, very long talking to about how to treat the cat and should it ever be miss treated, it **would **be taken away. She named the black and white cat, what else but Oreo. It was the sweetest thing Jasper has ever done, and even though he still had some problems with control, he had still gotten the stupid cat, just because his three year old daughter wanted it for her birthday, she would probably loss interest in the poor thing in a week. This was apparently where I came in, after she lost interest, or forgot, I picked up the slack so the poor thing wouldn't die.


	14. 48 Hours

September 20

Bella's POV

While I was getting dressed I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I knew I was going into labor.

"Edward," I called softly, knowing the twins were asleep and that Edward would be able to hear me. He was at my side in an instant.

"What, are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm going into labor, so," he interrupted me.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"no, listen, I want you to make the twins there breakfast and tell them not to bother me, when my water breaks then you can take the twins over to Carlisle and Esme's, but I want you to call them now and let them know what the plan is ok?" He nodded, seeming to like the plan, good, because the less change in the twin's schedule's the better.

"Ok," he nodded and helped me back to bed and then went to do as I asked.

The day passed slowly, and when the twin's bedtime rolled around and we still hadn't shipped them off to Carlisle and Esme's we decided that we should just let them go now and let them sleep there so we wouldn't have to wake them up in the middle of the night. My water finally did break about 5 minutes after Edward left and I called him to let him know he should bring Carlisle and Esme back with him, Alice and Jasper would baby sit for us. It actually went faster than when the twins were born. Edward came back about 20 minutes later, Carlisle and Esme in tow.

"How are you?" First question out of his mouth, as he bolted to my side.

"I'm in labor, how do you think I am?" Carlisle chuckled at me and Esme smiled. Edward just took my hand, knowing I was going to be moody no matter what, but I would thank him a million times when it was over. The hours past quickly and finally I felt the urge to push. Four good pushes and "It's a girl!" Carlisle proudly announced. I smiled happily and laughed as Carlisle showed her to me. Then I noticed something terribly wrong, she wasn't crying, I started panicking.

"Edward she's not crying, why isn't my baby crying?" I was really starting to freak out. Edward just put a comforting hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. After several tense minutes I heard a faint cry, and relaxed a little. My vampire hearing had returned and I could hear her heart beat, it too was faint, and her breathing was ragged. I started panicking all over again, clutching Edward's hand tighter and whimpering. What was wrong with her! Edward voiced my question, I swear he could read my mind some times.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure, there's nothing constricting her air ways so it can't be that," he thought for a couple of minutes, "Edward, I might have to take her into the hospital." This made me panic further. What? My baby in the hospital? She's a vampire!

"But, Carlisle, won't the other doctors or nurses notice something different?" I asked.

"Bella, I have run test on all of my grandchildren, they seem completely human, for the most part, and any one not looking for the differences shouldn't notice them." Edward and I both went over to the table our daughter was on and looked at her. As soon as I saw her I let out a sob and crumpled to the floor, Edward of course caught me. How could this happen to us? I had an ultrasound for the past 6 months every two weeks for god's sakes!

"Oh god, she's going to die isn't she?" I hadn't realized I had said the last part out loud until Edward took my face in his hands and said roughly, "She's not going to die Bella, I promise."

Carlisle had called an ambulance and I had to watch from our bedroom window as Carlisle and Edward climbed into the back of the ambulance with my baby. I wanted so badly to go, but I couldn't, I was sooo tempted to just run out there and hold her I was dry sobbing completely hysterical. I had insisted that Edward go with her, god she didn't even have a name yet. That made me collapse onto the floor as the ambulance left my sight, I had stopped my unnecessary breathing and was actually crying now, vampires could only cry in extreme emotional disturbance. I felt Esme's arm's wrap around me as she tried to calm me down a little bit. I could go in two days time, 48 hours I could see her, just 48 long hours, an eternity.

September 20

Edward's POV

"Edward," I heard Bella call softly, I ran to her, at her side in an instant. The first thought to cross my mind was that she was going into labor.

"What, are you ok?" I asked franticly, but just as softly, I didn't want to wake my twins.

"Fine, I'm going into labor, so," I interrupted her going into over protective Edward/dad mode.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"no, listen, I want you to make the twins there breakfast and tell them not to bother me, when my water breaks then you can take the twins over to Carlisle and Esme's, but I want you to call them now and let them know what the plan is ok?" I nodded, thinking she was thinking, the less change in the twin's schedule the better.

"Ok," I nodded again and helped her back into bed, her still wearing her pajamas from last night. I then went down and called Carlisle before his shift at the hospital started. Esme answered the phone, I explained every thing and then asked if she would explain it Carlisle and after being assured it would, said good bye and hung up. I then set to work on the twin's breakfast. Bella usually made them waffles, or pancakes, or eggs, or something fun, I decided cereal was the best way to go, they hate my cooking, well Anthony does, Emily will eat a few bites then claim to be full. I chuckled at the thought. I then thought about the newest edition to our family, I wanted it to be another girl, so did Bella, but we would both settle for a health, one of either. I heard the tell tale signs of the twins waking up, then thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, them running down the stairs and crash, 'oaf', 'your fault', 'was not', 'was too', of them in the hallway then the "Daddy," of my princess running to get her morning hug.

"Hey princess,"

"where's mommy," Anthony asked, I knew he loved me, but he was definitely exactly like me, wanting his mother all to himself, and of course always trying to make her feel better.

"Your mother," I looked between the two of them as I gave my speech, "doesn't feel well, and you are not to disturb her, I hear one peep of either one of you disturbing her, time out chair for 5 minutes." They both gasped.

"Even me, daddy," Emily asked not believing that I would put her in the time out chair.

"Yes, even you," I said giving her a stern look, she gave me an innocent look, I didn't even fall for it. Out of the two of them Anthony was definitely the sweeter of the two of them, Emily was sweet on the out side but bad on the inside, some of the time… ok, most of the time.

The day passed quickly, I would check up on Bella, and even though her contractions got closer together, her water didn't break. It was the twin's bed time and we decided that it would be better to let them sleep over there, so we wouldn't have to wake them up, accidentally, or intentionally. About 5 minutes after I left the house, Bella called and said that her water broke and I needed to bring Carlisle and Esme back with me.

Twenty minutes later I burst through the house and straight up to our room, Carlisle chuckled after me.

"How are you?" Was the first thing out of my mouth as I went to her side.

"I'm in labor, how do you think I am?" Carlisle chuckled at her and Esme smiled. I just took her hand, knowing she was going to be moody no matter what, but she would thank me a million times when it was over, although there was no need, she had already brought me two beautiful, if not some what bratty, children into this world, I couldn't thank her enough for that.

The hours passed quickly. It was almost midnight when Bella finally started pushing. Four good pushes and Carlisle announced "it's a girl!" to every one in the room. I looked at the clock as I had done for my other children's birth, 12:01 AM, _congratulations little one you just barely made it to September 21_. I then noticed that she wasn't crying. I turned my attention on Carlisle's mind: _she's not crying, this isn't good, maybe there's fluid in her lungs._ I tuned him out, I couldn't listen to it.

"Edward she's not crying, why isn't my baby crying?" I couldn't answer her, but I could tell she was panicking, really panicking. I just put a comforting hand on her shoulder at a loss of what else to do to calm her. After several tense minutes I heard a faint cry, and relaxed a little. I could hear her heart beat, it too was faint, and her breathing was ragged. I felt Bella clutching my hand tighter, her hearing must have returned dam, I heard her whimper. I felt horrible. What could possibly be wrong with her? I decided to voice my own and what I'm sure was Bella' question.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure, there's nothing constricting her air ways so it can't be that," he thought for a couple of minutes, "Edward, I might have to take her into the hospital." This I could tell made Bella panic further. How would she be in a hospital and the doctors and nurses not notice something different? Oh god, she was going in the hospital. I growled, Bella apparently didn't notice, but Carlisle did, _calm down Edward, I'm sure she'll be fine, besides you have to be strong for Bella._ I let his words sink in and nodded at him

"But, Carlisle, won't the other doctors or nurses notice something different?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I have run test on all of my grandchildren, they seem completely human, for the most part, and any one not looking for the differences shouldn't notice them." Bella and I both went over to the table our daughter was on and looked at her. As soon as Bella saw her she let out a sob and crumpled to the floor, I of course caught her. How could this happen to us?

"Oh god, she's going to die isn't she?" Bella choked out. I was shocked and then I took her face in between both my hands and said roughly, "She's not going to die Bella, I promise." And I intended on keeping that promise. I was not going to let her die.

Carlisle had called an ambulance and I been bullied, by Bella into going with our daughter to the hospital, I could tell it killed her to do this, to not be able to go with her, to hold her, she had held both of the twins in their first ten minutes of life and yet she hadn't yet been able to hold the child she just gave birth to. Carlisle told me she could come in 48 hours to see our daughter, but not before, we would make them to suspicious. She was now an hour old and during the ambulance ride Carlisle had to put a breathing tube in because she had stopped breathing. He had also called Emmett and Jasper to let them know what was going on, Emmett was going to drop Rose and Chris off with Jasper and come to the hospital, to restrain me if necessary. Jasper and Emmett would switch places in the morning, because Emmett was incredibly nervous being away from Rosalie this late in the pregnancy, I couldn't blame him either, I would be too. Within an hour we were in the intensive care unit with my daughter and Emmett had shown up. Esme had called about half an hour ago saying that Bella had completely gone hysterical when she saw the ambulance leave, and was now in the shower finally having calmed down enough to go and get a shower just to completely break down. Esme asked that as soon as the baby was stable if I could leave her in Carlisle's care for an hour and come and at least try and calm Bella down some.

_Our baby needed a name,_ I thought a half an hour later, as Emmett drove me home. We pulled into the drive way and I got out and thanked Emmett, he told me it was no problem and drove to Carlisle and Esme's to see Rosalie and Christopher. I walked in the house and was meet with Esme first, she came up to me and hugged me then whispered, "She's still hysterical, better, but she hasn't really calmed down. How is the baby?"

"Ok, at the moment, Carlisle's sitting with her, but she really needs a name at the hospital their calling her the Cullen baby." She laughed a little.

"Do they know what's wrong with her yet?"

"Yeah, they said it's some kind of heart arrhythmia, which is causing her breathing to be off, they can fix it, but she'll have to have surgery. They were talking about taking her off the ventilator when I left, but I think their going to wait until after her surgery." Esme gasped several times during my declaration on how my daughter was doing.

"She's on a ventilator?"

"Yeah, she stopped breathing on the way to the hospital, Carlisle had to put it in."

"When are they going to do the surgery?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow." Esme shook her head.

"Go see Bella,"

"Ok, have you heard anything about the twins?"

"No, last I heard they were fast asleep."

I walked up the stairs to see my Bella. I found her not in our room, but curled up on the big armchair in the nursery hugging one of the stuffed animals we bought for our child.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed, and Bella looked up, tears streaming down her face, only in extreme emotional disturbance could a vampire cry. I was at her side in an instant, my arms wrapped around her as I told her what I just told Esme. It seemed to give her some comfort, to know what was wrong with her child, and to know it could be fixed. I spent the next 15 minutes calming her down, she finally stopped crying, and dry sobbing. After about half an hour of being home Bella spoke, "she needs a name." I nodded.

"She does, at the hospital their calling her the Cullen baby." She laughed a little, still clutching the stuffed lamb to her chest.

"So what are we going to name her, I know we discussed names, but we never decided anything." Bella asked.

"Hmmm," I kissed the top of her head, "where's the list we made?" She got up and walked over to an end table by the door and opened the drawer, taking out a piece of paper and coming to sit back with me. She handed me the list.

"I want her middle name to be Elizabeth, for your mother, if that's ok with you." I was touched, Bella had never met my mother, yet she wanted to name her daughter after her.

"I love it," Bella turned to me, hearing the emotion in my voice. She kissed me.

"How about Lindsey for a first name?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Lindsey Elizabeth Mason Cullen, I think it suits her." I heard her voice rise with emotion, and then a sob, I wrapped my arms around her even tighter.

"I just want to see her, hold her," another sob, "I just want her home, Edward." I know how she felt, I wanted to hold my child just as much as she did, and I wanted her home just as much as she did. Thought Bella was no doubt in more distress than I was.

An hour later Bella had insisted that I take her to see Anthony and Emily, and that I go back to the hospital to be with Lindsey. It was around 4 in the morning when we got there, I couldn't believe that it had only been a couple of hours. The first thing Bella did when we walked in the house was to go check on Anthony and Emily. Anthony was asleep in my old room, and Emily was asleep in Madi's room. Jasper meet up with us after we saw Emily.

"I could feel Bella's emotions from your house."

"Sorry," Bella apologized.

"Bella, you have every right to be upset, your child is in the hospital." I elbowed him in the side.

"Thanks for reminding her," _sorry,_ he apologized in his mind.

"Edward, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with Lindsey."

"Lindsey?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Lindsey, that's what we named her." Bella told him.

"Edward, leave," she told me then kissed me, "go watch over her, please." I kissed her again.

"Ok, call me if you need me, ok,"

"Ok," she walked back to my old room, and I took Jasper down stairs with me.

"Look, I know she won't call me, because she wants me to stay with Linds, so if she gets," he interrupted me.  
"Edward, if she gets bad, I'll call you, but I think now she's around Andy and Ems, she'll feel better, she feels at least useful." Bella came bounding down the stairs, she wordlessly handed me the stuffed lamb she was carrying around.

"Can you see if they'll let you put this in with her, it probably smells like me, don't ask me why but I think she'll feel better." She looked at me begging me to do it, I took the little stuffed lamb, hugged her and walked out.

The next two days passed slowly, they allowed the stuffed lamb in the incubator with Lindsey. Bella was right, it seemed to make her heart rate and breathing better. The first time I saw Carlisle I told him what we had decided to name our daughter and he had made sure that it got on all the files, and the piece of paper that identified our baby that was in the slot attached to the incubator. The doctors were going to do the surgery on Lindsey today at 2 PM, after Bella got a chance to see her. They said that the surgery should fix everything that Lindsey shouldn't have any more problems. Bella was hanging on by a tread, I had gone home every 2 hours to check on her, I spent two hours with Bella, two with Lindsey. It was close to eight in the morning and I was heading back to Carlisle and Esme's house to get Bella. After I had driven her over there she seemed calmer, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all told me it was because she was close to her other children, that they helped calm her, even if they were anything but calm. I pulled up in the drive way and Bella was sitting on the front porch, waiting for me, as soon as she saw me she parked she ran to the car and got in before I could even get out. I blinked.

"Let's go, I want to see her,"

"Ok, ok, I'm going,"

Ten minutes later we were in the parking lot. On the way over I had given Bella a talk mainly on how she had to control her speed, and strength, and temper. We walked in, and I took Bella's hand, and lead her to where Lindsey was. They had taken the breathing tube out and she was transferred out of the NICU. She had been moved that morning to a room, and into a crib, she was still being monitored carefully, but she could now be held, and I wanted Bella to be the first to hold her. I lead Bella into the room, and she went straight to Lindsey's crib. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You can hold her, just be careful of the cords," she turned and looked at me with the 'really' look.

"Go ahead," I told her reassuringly, backing off so she could hold her daughter. Bella pulled the gate down, and spoke softly.

"hi sweetie," Lindsey opened her eyes, the first time she did so was about 6 hours after she entered the hospital, I heard Bella gasp slightly, I could understand, Lindsey had bright blue eyes. She like her sister, had chocolate brown hair, just like Bella.

"Edward, she has blue eyes,"

"Yeah, I don't know how she got them,"

"I do," she said sitting down in the rocking chair next to the crib, being careful of the wires and tubes connected to our daughter.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Ever notice what color Charlie's eyes were?" Suddenly it hit me, Charlie had blue eyes, I had forgotten, Charlie had died two years ago, shortly after meeting his two grandchildren; he had been shot by a teenager who had been high.

"She got Charlie's eyes," Bella was off in her own little world, were only her and Lindsey existed. I smiled, Bella had the biggest smile on her face, she was sooo happy to be back with her child. I watched my girls for an immeasurable moment. We were interrupted by a nurse who walked in at about noon.

"Hi," she said, "are you Lindsey's mom?" She spoke to Bella. Bella jumped slightly at her voice, startling Lindsey.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized

"Yes, she's Lindsey's mother, she's also my wife," I answered for Bella. The nurse tuned to me, just noticing that I was there.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cullen, umm, we're moving Lindsey up to the surgical ward now, so," she looked from me to Bella. Bella apparently understood because she stood up and placed Lindsey back in her crib, Lindsey began to cry and Bella put a hand on her head, the only place she didn't have a wire or tube attached to her. Lindsey fell silent and Bella bent down and pulled a blanket she made out and covered Lindsey with it. I hadn't even noticed she had brought the bag until now. She obviously planed to stay for as long as Lindsey was staying. Another nurse came in and they rolled Lindsey with both of us following closely.

Lindsey's surgery went fine, they allowed Carlisle to be in the room when they operated, and he was the one who came and got us and told us how she was doing. We stayed with her for the next two days, Anthony, Emily, and the rest of my family came to see her. They were all as surprised as I was about her having blue eyes. Eight days after the surgery we were finally able to take her home, she had to be checked daily by Carlisle, but at least she was coming home.

Lindsey's first week at home passed smoothly. We found that she would tolerate either of us. Carlisle came by daily to check on her, and Esme always accompanied him. Bella left the twins to me for the most part, she was still in their daily activities and such but I think it hurt Bella more than we realized when we took Lindsey the night she was born. Bella had me move Lindsey's crib into our room, and carried her every where, and if Lindsey left her sight she would panic until she found her. Bella also became slightly more over protective of the twins after everything.


	15. One Week

October 6/7

Rosalie's POV

It was the end of Lindsey's first week at home; Bella was completely paranoid about letting Lindsey out of her sight. Lindsey's birth also got me thinking about what could go wrong with my own child's birth, what if my baby turned out like Lindsey, needing to be carted off in an ambulance moments after birth, me not able to visit for at least 48 hours, what if it was worse. I was concerned about all of this as I was trying to sleep, Emmett right next to me, I had been trying to sleep for an hour.

"Rose, what's wrong baby?" He asked me, kissing where my neck met my shoulder and going up till he reached my jaw. I sighed.

"I'm worried," he paused seeing if I was going to elaborate further, when I didn't he spoke.

"About?"

"Our baby, I mean what if what happened to Lindsey happens to our child, Emmett," near the end of my statement I began crying. Emmett jumped over me so he was facing me and let me cry on his shoulder, all the while whispering for me to calm down, and it'll be ok. After I was done crying, Emmett spoke softly, "Rose, I can't promise our baby won't end up like Lindsey, but look at her now she's fine, and if our baby has a problem in the beginning then we'll deal with it then, ok?" I could only nod, as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Emmett's POV

It had been an hour since Rose and I had gone to bed, and she was still awake. I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Rosy, what's wrong baby?" I asked her, kissing where her neck met her shoulder and going up till I reached her jaw. She sighed.

"I'm worried," I paused seeing if she was going to continue, when she didn't I spoke.

"About?"

"Our baby, I mean what if what happened to Lindsey happens to our child, Emmett," near the end of her statement she began crying. I jumped over her so I was facing her and let her cry on my shoulder, all the while whispering for her to calm down, and it'll be ok. After she was done crying, I spoke softly, "Rose, I can't promise our baby won't end up like Lindsey, but look at her now she's fine, and if our baby has a problem in the beginning then we'll deal with it then, ok?" She nodded and fell asleep shortly after. I sighed after she was softly snoring, I could tell Rose was really frightened, I was frighten slightly too, and I wished I could promise Rose that our baby would be ok, but I had no way of knowing that. I moved my hand to Rose's stomach as I felt her flinch, I felt our baby kick my hand hard, and Rose flinched again. I smiled, and put my face down to Rose's stomach.

"Hey, stop that you're hurting your mommy," I felt another tremendous kick and another flinch from Rose before our child settled down again. I kissed Rose's stomach and then kissed her forehead and got up to check on Chris.

Rosalie's POV

I woke with a sharp, intense pain in my abdomen; I recognized it as a contraction from Christopher's birth. I beside me, Emmett was gone, probably checking on Chris.

"Emmett!" I whisper yelled. He was at my side in a second.

"What?"

"I'm going into labor." His eyes grew wide.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"Yeah,"

"What are we going to do with Chris?"

"Keep him here till he wakes up, or at least until Alice gets up, then call Alice and see if she is willing to baby sit."

"Ok, will you be ok?" I sighed.

"Just go Emmett."

Emmett apparently called Carlisle and he was on his way here with Esme. He then called Jasper on his cell, it was a system we had set up, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would all put their cell phones on vibrate and keep them close at night, so that if any one needed anything they could call without waking up whichever one of us was sleeping, Jasper had set up the whole thing, intent upon NOT waking Alice up for anything. He also called Edward, on his cell as well as to not wake up Anthony, Emily, or Lindsey, if anyone woke them up, especially Lindsey, Edward would be furious.

Morning came and Emmett took Chris over to Carlisle and Esme's house so Alice and Jasper could baby sit him for us. After Emmett dropped Chris off, he came and sat with me, we had a T.V. in our room and he switched it on to distract me. It was going to be a long day. I spent most of the day napping, and around dinner time Carlisle had to break my water. I slept through most of the night, with the exception of the many contraction that woke me up.

Finally at 4:56:00 A.M. on October 8, Carlisle announced, "it's a girl!" I broke out in a huge smile as my baby girl was placed in my arms. I looked at Emmett, my eyes brimming with tears of joy, Emmett looked like he would be crying if he could.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, I need a blood sample." Carlisle interrupted us, butterfly needle in hand.

"Of course," I said. Carlisle quickly put the needle in her foot and drew a vial of blood expertly; he had done this with every other child in our family.

"Thank you," he said over our daughter's screams, she apparently didn't like having a needle in her foot, _neither would I._ She quieted after a few minutes, falling asleep.

"Have you two decided on a name for her, or shall we give you an hour or two to decide." I looked at Emmett, and he spoke one word, so quiet Esme wouldn't hear.

"Lily?" I nodded. Esme raised her eyebrow, probably wondering what Emmett had said to me.

"Lillian Nicole McCarthy Cullen," Emmett spoke for me, I was completely speechless. She exited to tell Carlisle our daughter's name. I finally had my little girl; 9 pounds, 5 ounces, and blonde hair, I hadn't noticed what color her eyes were, as if in answer to my unspoken, hardly thought question, she opened her eyes, I was looking at two liquid blue eyes. After about 5 minutes she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep, I handed her to Emmett, feeling he should get a turn at holding his daughter.

"Chris looks like you, and she looks like me, same blonde hair and blue eyes I had before Carlisle changed me."

"How do you know she has blue eyes?"

"Because she opened her eyes for me," I said smugly, Chris's favorite parent was Emmett, and judging from how Lily was acting I was guessing I was her favorite parent, thought I couldn't be shore. Emmett just smiled at my smug tone.

At 8:00 the next morning, Emmett went to go get Chris, and tell every one they could come and visit. An hour later Lily and I were assaulted with both Bella and Alice, closely followed by Jasper, he wouldn't let Alice out of his sight. Chris of course came charging in first, eager to see his new sister, followed by Bella and Alice just as eager to see their new niece.

"Mommy, I wanna see!"

"Ok," I picked him up, holding him up to the crib so he could see his baby sister.

"hey, you two, move it," I told my sisters, who were currently hogging the space in front of Lily's, formally Chris's crib, "big brother coming through." Emmett walked through the bedroom door at that moment.

"Daddy!"

"Christopher, be quiet your sister is sleeping," I scolded him.

"Your mom's right, Chris, you and Hunter are going to have to be a little quieter now that you have a little sister." Chris was silent for a moment, looking down at his little sister.

"What's her name? Why's she so small?"

"Well, her name is Lillian Nicole McCarthy Cullen, but I think we're just going to shorten that to Lillian or Lily, ok?" I answered his first question.

"Ok,"

"And she's that small, because all babies are that small." Emmett answered his second question.

"Oh, can Hunter see her too?"

"Chris, baby I don't think that's such a good idea, Lily's too small for Hunter."

"Oh, ok," he was silent for a couple of minutes then Hunter came in the room.

"Down mommy," he said, I put him down wordlessly and he ran to Hunter hugging him, Emmett had not taken Hunter with him when he left for Carlisle and Esme's house, so, Chris had spent the night with out him, a first since we got Hunter.

Emmett laughed and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, we moved to the head of the crib, so Bella, Alice, and the rest of our family could visit Lily.

Alice's POV

I had another niece! This was sooo cool; I was standing in front of Chris's old crib, now Lily's crib. Esme had told the rest of the family her name before we came here. Jasper was keeping a closer eye on me than normal, though I couldn't blame him, we had found out two days ago, that I was not carrying one baby, but two, Carlisle had not seen the other baby until two days ago, he didn't know why he didn't see the other baby until two days ago, but he didn't. We also found out that both of them were boys. We planned on telling everyone else today and Jasper was on edge, he didn't let me out of his sight.

Chris had come in before us and was in the middle of the crib, but couldn't see in it.

"Mommy, I wanna see!" Chris asked Rosalie.

"Ok," she said, picking him up, holding him up to the crib so he could see his baby sister.

"Hey, you two, move it," she told me and Bella who were standing in front of Lily's crib, "big brother coming through." Emmett walked through the bedroom door at that moment.

"Daddy!" Chris screamed.

"Christopher, be quiet your sister is sleeping," Rosalie scolded him.

"Your mom's right, Chris, you and Hunter are going to have to be a little quieter now that you have a little sister." Emmett told Chris. Chris was silent for a moment, looking down at his little sister.

"What's her name? Why's she so small?"

"Well, her name is Lillian Nicole McCarthy Cullen, but I think we're just going to shorten that to Lillian or Lily, ok?" Rosalie answered his first question.

"Ok,"

"And she's that small, because all babies are that small." Emmett answered his second question.

"Oh, can Hunter see her too?"

"Chris, baby I don't think that's such a good idea, Lily's too small for Hunter." Rosalie told him softly.

"Oh, ok," he was silent for a couple of minutes then Hunter came in the room.

"Down mommy," he said eager to see his best friend, Rose set him down with out a word and he ran to Hunter hugging him, Chris had missed Hunter last night, I remember not being able to get him to go to sleep last night, because he missed Hunter. Emmett had forgotten Hunter when he brought Chris over to our house.

Emmett had come up behind Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her waist, they moved to the head of the crib allowing the rest of our family to visit Lily. Edward and Carlisle came in last, Edward carrying Lindsey in her carrier. He handed Lindsey off to Bella, who had seemed nervous until now. After every one had seen Lily, Rosalie kicked us out of their room **(A/N: Rosalie and Emmett kept Chris and are going to keep Lily in their room until they sleep through the night then they move to the nursery, Chris moved out of the nursery and into the room across the hall.)** and we all went down to the living room, sitting on the couches and chairs.

"Alice and I have an update on our baby," Jasper announced from behind me, I was sitting on his lap. I continued for him.

"Two days ago, Carlisle discovered that we are not only having one baby, but two." Every one let this information sink in, suddenly I had both Bella and Rosalie hugging me, Jasper growled, warning them to not hug me too tightly. Emmett and Edward told us 'congratulations', and hugged me lightly.

Rosalie's POV

Oh my god, Alice was going to have twins! This was sooo, cool. Lily and Lindsey were born within two weeks of each other, and Alice's twins are due in January or possibly before, Madi was born a month early, and twins tend to be premature anyway, and with Alice already having a premature birth under her belt, the chances of the twins being born premature are very good. So they would probably be born in either November or December.

All the kids were playing in the playroom; Lindsey was asleep in her carrier in a chair, which formally held Edward.

"So," I asked Alice, "how did Madi like hearing she was going to have two siblings instead of one?"

"Haven't told her yet, and she is going to have two brothers." Alice answered me.

"Really," Bella and I said at the same time. It would be two girls, two boys, just like Chris, Anthony, Emily, and Madison.


	16. Nicolas Andrew and Joshua Matthew

**AN: Sorry for the replacemet chapter, and for giving you false hope, well sort of, I will be posting a new chapter very very soon I promise. ****Once again sorry for the delay, and the name change.**

* * *

November 13

Edward's POV

It was the twins' birthday today and Bella and I were busy setting everything up. Our house was big enough to host everyone, which meant Lindsey could stay in her own room, she had a bad cold, which Anthony had just gotten over a couple of days ago. Bella was wrapping the presents, and I was hanging pink and purple banners on one side, and blue and green on the other, there was a table in the middle of the room, with two small cakes on it, one was covered in pink and some kind of princess that Emily was fond of, the other was blue and had Buzz Light-year on it. My twins were very very different. It was almost 6 in the morning, Anthony and Emily got up at 6:30, we had to finish at least wrapping their presents. Bella walked up to the cakes on the table, "did you see these yet?"

"Yes,"

"Did you think the twins will like them?"

"Yeah," I got off the latter I was on and wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck, she moaned slightly.

"Edward be good."

"I am being good," I told her, kissing the same spot with a little more intensity.

"No your not, and the twins will be awake in less than half an hour, and they'll be hungry, and want at least one of their presents each, and we still have to finish wrapping, no offense, but I think we went over board with the presents." I laughed as she wiggled out of my hold, which given my 6' 2" frame compared to her 5'4" frame wasn't easy. She took the cakes and put them in the fridge so they would still be good later, only 4 people would eat any thing, Anthony, Emily, Chris, and Madi. I finished wrapping their presents as Bella cooked their breakfasts, about three seconds after I finished the last present I heard the tell tale thump, thump, thump, thump, of the twins coming down stairs, 'owww,' 'not my fault you ran into a wall, owww,' 'owww, hey,' 'mommy,' 'daddy,' ahhh, I love when my children wake up.

The rest of the family came around 10:00; a seven month pregnant Alice holding Madi's hand, Rose carried Lily in a carrier. The boys were chasing the girls within minutes of arriving and within 10 minutes we had to break up a fight between Anthony and Emily.

The day passed quickly, and we finally managed to wrestle the three year olds into bed, and Lily into a spare crib we had put up in a guest bedroom. Bella had checked on Lindsey every half an hour or so. We all sat on around the living room after all the kids had gone to bed talking. Alice was still awake and Jasper kept thinking that she really needed to go to bed. Our conversation ended up turning to Anthony's mind reading when Alice brought up Madison.

"You know the dreams Madi's been having," Alice asked me.

"yeah, you asked me to take a look at her mind a couple of months ago to see if it was like one of your visions, I told you it was, why, have they gotten stronger?"

"Yeah I think so, she's just had a vision in the middle of the day."

"Really, what did she see? When did she see it?"

"She saw Anthony and Emily's fight today, and she saw it yesterday at lunch time."

"Cool," Emmett said.

November 22

Alice's POV

Jasper and I had just put Madi to bed, and were getting ready for bed when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Jasper felt it too as I saw him flinch in pain at the same time I did. I recognized the pain, I was going into labor, almost two months early.

"I'm going to get Carlisle, I'll be right back," Jasper told me, he kissed me and then ran out of the room, at full vampire speed. He came back with Carlisle a couple of seconds later. Jasper rushed to me engulfing me in a hug, I was worried and I knew he could feel it. What would happen to my babies?

Jasper's POV

We had just put Madi to bed, and Alice and I were getting ready for bed. I felt a sharp pain coming from Alice, mixed with distressed, anxiety and a jumbled mix of emotions that I couldn't sort through, I saw Alice flinch from the pain, I recognized this, Alice was going into labor and almost two months early too!

"I'm going to get Carlisle, I'll be right back," I told her, I kissed her and then ran out of the room, at full vampire speed. Carlisle was in his study, and I knocked and waited for the soft 'come in' before I entered, I quickly explained everything in a rush, barley noticing Esme in a chair by a bookcase. I returned to our room with Carlisle on my heels a couple of seconds later. I rushed to Alice's side, feeling her increasing worry; I was worried too, what would happen to my beautiful Alice? What would happen to my sons?

Carlisle spent about two hours with us discussing what could happen, and what would probably happen. Because our twins were going to be born so early, their lungs may not have developed yet, so they may have to be sent to the hospital, the biggest problem with that was that neither of us could accompany them. I was supposed to be in collage, I wasn't supposed to be in town, and Alice would be recovering from just giving birth, so she would have to wait 48 hours, to not arise suspicion. On the other hand, they could be completely fine, this option was far less likely, but it was still an option, I was hoping for this, I had felt what having Lindsey being taken away had done to Bella, I couldn't take it if Alice was in **that** much pain. After all of this Carlisle asked if we had names picked out for them, so if they did go to the hospital, they wouldn't have to call them 'baby Cullen A' and 'baby Cullen B'. We had picked out names, but we wanted to see them before we gave them their names, Nicolas Andrew and Joshua Matthew Whitlock Cullen. Next came the issue of Madi, she would obviously go to Edward and Bella's, it was just a question of when. Carlisle left us in peace, leaving instructions with me that I should come and get him when Alice's water breaks or when her contractions are 10 minutes apart. As soon as Carlisle left Alice spoke.

"First of all, Edward or Bella aren't coming to get her, your driving her, I don't want her freaking out any more than necessary." I smiled; Alice was protective of Madi, especially of anything that would upset her.

"Alice," she interrupted me.

"No, Jasper, no arguments, I'll be fine, you're taking Madi, besides Edward's driving frightens her." I sighed, there would be no winning I could feel Alice's determination, and you didn't mess with Alice, especially when she was pregnant.

"Ok, but you have to agree to let either Carlisle or Esme keep you company." She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Agreed," I kissed her instead.

"So, when do we take her?"

"After she eats breakfast, and pack cloths for her this time Jazz." I laughed remembering the last time I had taken Madison over to Bella's for a sleep over with Emily, I had not packed any decent cloths, I had forgotten her tooth brush, and to top it all off, I forgot Mr. Teddy, Madi's giant stuffed bear that 'uncle Emmett' had given her, and I had forgotten her favorite blanket, the one Esme made for her.

"Hey, I packed her cloths," Alice snorted.

"Not decent ones, she had to borrow some from Emily, and Emily is at least two sizes bigger than Madi, and you forgot her tooth brush and Mr. Teddy, and her blanket." I chuckled remembering that I had to call Alice while she was hunting to ask her which was Madi's favorite blanket, I was hopeless, I loved my daughter really I did, but I was truly hopeless.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what to pack and I'll show you everything before I pack it,"

"Sounds good to me, though why you won't just let me pack it," she hinted at me letting her get out of bed and go pack Madi.

"No, Alice, you are to stay in that bed, and not move, and don't think I won't notice." I watched her suggestively as I left to pack Madi's things. Since she was sleeping with half the tings she would need I left her alone and packed her cloths and tooth brush and a couple of her favorite blankets (Esme made most of them, only 2 or 3 of Madison's blanket's were store bought, though some were store inspired, Esme had a knack for making them, and she made them for all of her grand children, and they loved them, Anthony had one he couldn't go any where with out.) all with Madison some where on them, so they wouldn't get mixed up with the other's. I walked back to Madi's room, kissed her forehead and noticed the black and white kitten fast asleep curled around Madi's jet black hair. I walked back to Alice and saw she was fast asleep. I smiled, both my girls fast asleep. I sat and watched Alice sleep until she was awoken by another contraction.

Alice's POV

I was awoken by a sharp pain, another contraction; I turned my head sensing Jasper, and saw him sitting on the bed watching me sleep.

"Did you get Madi all packed?"

"Yes, you want to see what I packed for her?"

"Yes, you know what happened last time!" Jasper opened the purple duffle bag and showed me what he had packed for her. I examined every thing.

"You actually didn't do half bad, passable, just be sure to tell Bella that you packed her and you wouldn't let me do it."

"Whatever you want," he said kissing me.

"What time is it?"

"6am"

"Madi should be up any minute now, think you can handle making her breakfast?"

"Yes, I think I can,"

"Good," I sent a wave of love at Jasper.

"I love you too," I smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me and kissed him, he kissed me back with twice as much passion as I had. We heard a knock on the door, Jasper turned and I saw Madi in the door way. He kissed me again and turned to our daughter, going to make her breakfast, probably cereal, Jasper can't really cook very well.

Jasper took Madi to Bella's after breakfast, and came back with in 10 minutes. We spent the rest of the day just relaxing, well trying, stupid contractions. The labor this time went a lot faster, and before I knew it I was pushing the first of my twins out. Three good pushes and he was out, Carlisle cleaned him up a little and handed him to me, I held him briefly, before I handed him off to Jasper. Our second son took four pushes to get out; Carlisle cleaned him up too, and handed him to me. Carlisle drew his vials of blood from both twins, and left the four of us to bond, Esme had cleaned up all the blood and everything before leaving. We held the twins in silence, after about ten minutes I broke it.

"I think this one should be Joshua," I nodded to my head to the little boy in my arms, 6 pounds 4 ounces, what little hair he did have was the same honey blonde as Jasper's, neither twin had opened their eyes yet. I looked at Jasper, he was looking at the baby in my arms while I looking at the baby in his arms, 6 pounds 9 ounces, only 5 ounces heavier than his brother, and he had light brown hair, a mixture of Jasper's and my hair.

"Yeah, I defiantly think Nicolas suites this little guy," he nodded his head to the baby in his arms. I smiled and was over come with love for my family. Carlisle walked in, "hey, sorry to disturb but I need to check on the twins, I want to make sure they're ok, did you two decide who is who yet?"

"Yes," I spoke, "this," I nodded to Joshua, "is Joshua Matthew, and that," I nodded to Jasper, "is Nicolas Andrew."

"Ahhh, good, I'll be able to finish their birth certificates" We both nodded. Carlisle stopped by the desk in our room and took a pen out of his pocket scribbled something and brought us two pieces of paper, handing them to me as he took Josh.

"I'm going to be checking on little Joshua more, he was smaller at birth, and the second baby has a harder time especially in premature births." I nodded looking down at the first piece of paper, Nick's birth certificate, then the second, Josh's, taking note of how Carlisle took down the exact time they were born, hour, minute, second.

Nicolas Andrew Whitlock Cullen

Mother: Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen

Father: Jasper Whitlock Cullen

Born: November 23 at 8:19:14 P.M.; 6 pounds 9 ounces; light brown hair and light blue eyes

Joshua Matthew Whitlock Cullen

Mother: Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen

Father: Jasper Whitlock Cullen

Born: November 23 at 8:23:45 P.M.; 6 pounds 4 ounces; honey blonde hair and (emerald) green eyes

Born November 23, 3 years, 10 days, 4 hours after the first set of twins in our family, I wonder if it was just a coincidence that both set of twins were born in November. Jasper handed me Nick and took the birth Certificates, he had taken Madi's too, it was in a plastic sheet in his desk in his study, he asked if he could keep track of them and I had said yes instantly. I looked at my little Nick, he was fast asleep, completely unaware of everything that was going on around him, or that he had switched from his father's arms to his mother's. For some reason the cold of our bodies didn't bother our children, Carlisle had hypothesized that they would eventually become vampires themselves, so the cold didn't bother them, or they were just all exceptional humans, like Bella. Carlisle set Joshua in the twins' crib, and came to get Nicolas.

"Sorry Alice," he apologized.

"Its ok, I'd rather be parted with them for a couple of minutes and know they're health, than have them with me twenty four seven and be worried they could drop dead."

"I doubt they'll 'drop dead', but yeah," he took Nicolas.

"Do you know where Jasper went?" He asked me.

"To put the twins' birth certificates in his study, he doesn't want to loose them."

"Jasper loose some thing, highly unlikely," Carlisle said.

"But not impossible," Jasper finished for him, walking into the room. Carlisle chuckled.

Jasper came over to me and kissed me, Carlisle put Nicolas in the crib with Joshua and said a quick goodbye.

"Why don't I get in the shower, and you can call every body and tell them they can come and see the twins in the morning."

"Ok,"

When I got out of the shower, Jasper was sitting in the chair we had placed next to the crib, watching his sons sleep. I got dressed and went to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and kissed my neck, inhaling, he had once told me that he like the soap I used. We sat there for hours just watching Nicolas and Joshua sleep.

The rest of our family got here at around 8 in the morning. Bella, Edward, Anthony, Emily, Lindsey and my Madison were the first to come, I heard the door open and Jasper went down the stairs and I heard a loud "daddy," coming from Madi and a quick "shhh," coming from Jasper. I was watching the twins and didn't notice that Jasper had brought her up until I heard a loud "mommy," I looked up, Madi was in Jasper's arms and reaching for me to come and get her. I stood up and Jasper handed her over. Jasper whispered so Madi couldn't hear, "every one wants to see them, so do you want to give Madi a couple of minutes with them before I send every one else up?" I nodded and whispered in an equally quiet voice, "stay for a couple of minutes, Edward can read your mind." He chuckled and nodded, then kissed me on the lips and Madi on the top of the head. I then carried Madison over to the crib and introduced her to her baby brothers.

"Madison, these are your baby brothers, Nicolas and Joshua." I pointed to Nicolas when I said his name and to Joshua when I said his name.

"They're tiny, was I ever that small? They're even smaller than Lindsey and Lily." I smiled.

"They are small, but they'll get bigger, as for you being that small, you weren't quite that small."

"Oh," I laughed lightly and set Madi down on the big arm chair and walked up to Jasper.

"Ok, you can tell them they can come up now, don't let all four 3 year olds in hear at once though, they'll wake the boys up, and put the whole house in an uproar."

"Ok, I'll be right back," he kissed me before heading down stairs.

"Mommy,"

"What honey?"

"Where's Oreo?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what, as soon as daddy gets back I'll help you look for her, ok?"

"Thank you," she told me, Jasper, Esme and I had drilled manners into her from the moment she could speak, Bella had done the same with her kids and Emmett had managed to get Chris not to repeat the cuss words Rosalie had said around him. Suddenly my vision went hazy, and a vision took over, I saw me and Madi looking in her room and Oreo on her bed, suddenly Madi ran and picked her up the cat meowed and my vision ended. I saw Jasper right in front of me looking worried. I whispered low so Madison couldn't hear, "Madi was asking where Oreo was, I had a vision of where she was, nothing important, will you watch the twins, you know make sure no one murders them or anything, I'm going to take Madi to get Oreo, apparently she missed her."

"That wasn't funny, but sure, have fun." He kissed me and I walked over to Madi taking her hand leading her to where Oreo would be, and I watched the scene play out like in my vision, Madi running to the cat, picking her up and Oreo meowing, appreciating the return of her owner.

Jasper's POV

I watched as Alice and Madison walked out of the door, hand in hand to find the cat I had gotten three months earlier.

"Where's Alice going?" Edward asked.

"To find Oreo,"

"Who?"

"Madi's cat,"

"Ohhh, sorry about doing this on the day after the twins were born, but Madi had a vision yesterday, I think she'll be having nightmares for awhile."

"What did she see?"

"You, Emmett and I hunting, you got a little out of hand, there was a lot of blood," he trailed off suggestively, Madi, like most 3 year olds didn't like blood, I shivered, poor Madi, why didn't Alice see this? Alice came back with Madi following behind her, Madi held a black and white cat in her arms. I walked up to Alice and kissed her, and then picked up Madison, cat and all.

"Alice, go talk to Edward." I told her worriedly, holding Madi a little tighter. Alice gave me a questioning look.

"Just go Alice," she went over to Edward and talked to him for about 4 minutes before coming back to where I stood holding Madi. She took Madison from me hugging her tightly. I felt the waves of guilt washing over Alice and the confusion washing over Madi.

"Edward," he came over to me.

"Yeah,"

"Does she remember the vision?"

"Yes, more so at night since the vision was at night."

"Thanks,"  
"no problem,"

Every one went home around 6:30 that night, leaving us in peace. When it came time for Madison to sleep, she couldn't, and I had to use my power to put her in a deep, hopefully peaceful sleep. Alice wanted her to sleep in our room so she was fast asleep on our bed with her blanket on top of her, and Mr. Teddy tucked under her arm. The twins were sleeping peacefully, for now. I felt a rush of love for my family, Alice giggled and motioned for me to come to her. She was sitting on the big arm chair in front of the twins crib, and as I approached her she stood up and pushed me into the chair and sat back down, curling up, putting her head on my chest. We sat there peacefully, watching our children sleep. Madi woke up with screaming twice, Alice felt really guilt, so after we got Madi to fall asleep after the second time, I decided to talk to Alice.

"Alice it's not your fault she got the vision she did," I said standing in front of her.

"Yes it is, it's my gift, I gave it to her, I should have gotten that vision," I could feel the guilt and sadness rolling off of my wife. I closed the distance between us hugging her, lifting her off the ground slightly for her 4' 10" pixie like frame to reach my 6' 3" frame. I kissed the top of her head.

"Alice, you can't control which visions she gets and which ones you get, or why she got your gift, there was a fifty-fifty chance that she would have gotten my gift."

"At least your gift wouldn't have given her nightmares." I sighed, Alice's guilt had receded a little bit but not entirely and with her last statement it came back full force.

"Alice, honey, you can't do anything about except help her through it, you've seen when we get out of control, just help her deal with it, she needs **you**, you understand what she's going through." I heard her sigh, and I didn't need to read her emotions to tell she still felt guilty. I lead her over to the big arm chair and sat down pulling Alice with me.

**A/N: ok, I tried to put little hints, but if you don't understand the whole vampires having kids thing, the Cullens are seeing a pattern, which I pointed out, but Bella has the extra power to make herself and others have children. By others I mean other vampires. If you people are still wondering why I haven't made Esme get pregnant yet, it's because it's Bella's power, and she thinks of Esme as her mother, not as a sister or best friend or whatever. K! Sorry about the long chapter, I was bored. I formally dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, thank you so much, I love all of you, keep up the reviews, they mean a lot, they make me want to write, and just so you people know I'm not even half way done with this story yet so ( sticks tongue out ) there. **


	17. Christmas

December 25, 2:07 am

Emmett's POV

Today was Christmas, Chris's favorite holiday, because of the presents and Rose and I were just finishing wrapping them. Lilly was up in her room, asleep for right now, I checked my watch, 2:10, she'd be awake in about twenty minutes and if we hurried we could have all of Chris's presents wrapped and under our Christmas tree by then. I looked up at Rose, she was finishing the last present in her stack, and I had given her most of them to wrap, _gees, I will never understand how she manages to do that._ She finished, put it under the tree and came over and stole one of the presents I was supposed to be wrapping.

"Hey,"

"What? You wrap to slow, besides Lillian will be up and wanting her bottle in," she looked at her wrist, trying to look at her watch but she had taken it off before she started wrapping.

"Ten minutes," I answered her looking at my own watch. She sighed.

"Emmett, will you go feed her, make sure she doesn't wake up Chris and I'll finish wrapping presents."

"Sure, gladly, I hate this wrapping stuff." She laughed a little, and on my way out of the room I smacked her playfully on the butt. She looked appalled that I would do such a thing for a split second then followed me out of the room, jumping on me when she caught up and biting my shoulder lightly, then hoping down and going the opposite direction, laughing lightly, quietly, while I growled at her.

4 hours later

Rose and I were in bed under the covers, when we heard the signs of our children waking up, Chris knowing its Christmas wouldn't bother coming in here, he would just go straight down stairs to his presents, more specifically his stocking which he could open without 'mommy' and 'daddy', Lillian on the other hand would want her breakfast immediately and didn't care who she disturbed or what Christmas morning pre-children peace she shattered to get it.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up," Rose whined. I kissed her shoulder, lightly nipping.

"I know what ya mean babe, but Christopher will wanna open those presents you wrapped, and Lilly will want her breakfast and you know how impatient she is,"

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets that from," she nudged me in the side with her elbow.

"I don't know, you?" I got elbowed harder for that.

"Come on let's get up," she pulled the sheet off of her and tried to get up, I just held on tighter.

"Emmett," she whined, "let me up."

"No," I nuzzled her neck, inhaling.

"Emmett," she growled, there was a warning clear in her voice, I sighed and released her.

"Thank you," she stalked over to the bathroom, completely nude, swaying her hips slightly more, teasing me, I growled at her. She stopped at the bathroom door.

"You know you could always join me," I was up and at her side in an instant, big hands on her hips, as she led the way into the bathroom.

An hour later showered and dressed, we were down stairs, Chris eating cereal, Rose feeding Lillian and me sneaking off to my ultra secret hiding place for Rosalie's Christmas present. It took me a whole month before I bought her present to think of a place to hide it. I couldn't hide it in my car, Rosalie worked on it, or in my kids' rooms she was in Lilly's room almost every 4 hours and Chris' to clean almost every day, I couldn't hid it outside, or in the garage, library, living room, ok so anywhere in the house was a **no**, so naturally I hid it at Edward's house, he could keep an eye on it for me, and Bella had seen it so she knew it wasn't for her. I was there and back again in under 3 minutes, and found Rosalie hadn't even noticed I was gone. Good.

After breakfast Chris went straight for the tree, we followed, Lilly now asleep in my arms, I set her down in her carrier once we reached the living room. Chris had drug out the biggest present and was waiting for us to give him the all clear.

"Ok, Christopher, were ready," Rosalie said holding a camera, she had filmed every Christmas and birthday. The next hour and a half was filled with flying wrapping paper, and 'wow's and 'cool's from Chris. There was a stack of presents wrapped in pink that he knew were his sisters and didn't touch, but the majority were his and of course a few for Hunter, who had practically been buried in the paper, he was used to Chris's hyper activity.

After every present had been unwrapped he then began to play with them one by one, only asking our assistance when he couldn't open something. So I decided since both children were occupied I would give Rosalie her gift.

"Hey, Rose," I whispered I her ear as I was behind her arms wrapped around her waist, watching our son.

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you," I told her in a sing-song voice. She turned her head to look at me, an eyebrow raised.

"And what, would that be Mr. Cullen,"

"A Christmas present," I paused for a second and unwrapped my arms and headed up the stairs, "bring Lilly!" I could hear her following me.

I got to the top of the stairs turned right and sprinted for our room, Rosalie following at a normal slow human pace not wanting to hurt Lilly.

"Emmett," she called reaching the top of the stairs.

"Put Lilly in her crib then come in the bedroom, I don't want you dropping her." I could just _see_ the scowl on her face telling me 'as if I would drop my Lillian.' A minute later Rose was in here.

"Ok, where's my present?" she demanded.

"Be patient," I scolded her.

"Your mean"

"I know," I came up to her and kissed her on the lips. I pulled back and pulled the small black jewelry box out of my pocket.

"This is a special present; it's for bringing me two beautiful children into this world, and for being my wife, even if you are a little spoiled." I got a smack on the arm for the last comment but she kissed me **before** she even opened the present.

"well are you going to see what it is or are you just going to let it rot?" she smiled and lightly took the box out of my hand, opening it slowly. I heard her gasp, inside was a 1 CT. Princess Cut Diamond Solitaire Pendant in 14kt. White gold, on an 18 inch 14kt. White gold box chain.

"Emmett, oh my god, it gorgeous."

"Only something gorgeous for my gorgeous," she looked up at me, then kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck, after about 5 minutes she pulled away and asked breathless, "put it on?"

"Of course, you think I would let you keep the thing in the box?" She answered by handing me the necklace and tossing the box on the bed. I put it on her, kissing the back of her neck afterward.

"I love you Rosalie, I have from the first time I saw you and will till the end of the world, thank you." I kissed her neck again, she turned around and kissed my lips.

"I love you too, until forever," she kissed me again.

"Come on let's go check on Christopher, make sure he hasn't destroyed my house," Rose said before taking my hand and leading me out of the room, "and we will be finishing this tonight." She whispered the last part in my ear, just as we were about to walk down the stairs.

December 25, 6:30am

Edward's POV

Anthony and Emily were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, Bella was upstairs feeding Lindsey, the two newly acquired golden retriever puppies sniffing around their new home, presents for Anthony and Emily. Bella and I had agreed to get them puppies, they had both loved Christopher's dog, Hunter, and so, we had gotten a girl for Emily and a boy for Anthony. We had spayed and neutered them, gotten them collars, and id tags, and microchips, along with all of their food, food bowl, leashes, and everything else they needed. We had even named them, Emily's puppy, the girl, her name was Abby, and Anthony's puppy, the boy, his name was shadow. Bella came back about 7:00, and as soon as the twins saw her they took off for the living room, toward their presents, Abby and Shadow, barking, following at their heels. Bella and I followed them and when we got there both of them each had a present in had ready to open.

"Go ahead guys," I said, giving permission for them to rip into there presents from us and 'Santa'. Emmett came in the house then, walking past us, he waved, moving to get his gift for Rosalie, he hadn't been able to hide it in his own house, because Rose would have found it, and Bella knew it was here so, we let him hide it here. Of course, I had hidden Bella's present in my car, in the place where the spare tire would go, of course it was in another box, so it didn't get dirty or damaged. Emmett walked past us again, "bye, thanks guys."

"Bye, Emmett, I know she'll love it," Bella waved to him.

"Bye Emmett."

I heard the front door close, and went back to watching Anthony and Emily rip open their presents, saying how 'cool' and 'awesome' they were.

December 25, 3:30 am

Alice's POV

Jasper and I were up feeding Nick and Josh, Madi was still asleep in her room, and Esme and Carlisle were in their room. Jasper had finished wrapping all of Madison's presents an hour ago, for all the things I'm good at, wrapping was not one of them, Jasper on the other hand was excellent, and so he normally did the wrapping while I did the shopping. And in three hours all Jazz's hard work would be in trash bags on the curb. Nicolas, the twin I was feeding was finished, so I burped him and put him back in the crib, his 3 am feeding making him incredibly sleepy. Jasper came up behind me a minute later putting Joshua in the crib, asleep already. We sat in the big arm chair, me in Jazz's lap, watching our boys sleep until we heard Madison waking up.

The day passed in a flurry of wrapping paper, family, and presents, so passes another Christmas, another year.


	18. You Don't Have to Hide the Mud

**AN: I am sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, time got away from me, and I have medical issues, and you know, sigh, but I just dislocated my knee and am recovering, so I am planning to continue posting, and frequently. I am writing as I go, so please be patient, I'm not a genie, I can't grant wishes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own Christopher, Madison, Anthony, Emily, Lindsey, Lillian, Nicholas, Joshua, the dogs and the houses. **

* * *

Chapter 18: You Don't Have to Hide the Mud

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Almost a year after that Christmas, we were all gathered at Carlisle and Esme's house for a family meeting. Chris, Madi, Anthony, and Emily were all in the back yard playing with Hunter, Abby, and Shadow, while the one year olds were in the living room, in an area fenced off by play pen gates. The rest of us the 'adults' were sitting at the dinning room table with Carlisle and Esme at the head.

"Even though Bella has this gift of making us look older, I think it is time we moved again," Carlisle was the first to speak. There was a rush of arguments, but they were silenced when Carlisle put his hand up.

"Look, I know it won't be easy, but … I have this uneasy feeling here, and I think we should move." There were more objections to this statement, especially from me. _Especially from me, I had a home here, I liked it here, and my children were born here. I can't believe we are doing this again. _

"I just think we have gone to long without aging, so that this change in our appearance however subtle will be noticed, I…" Carlisle sighed and then continued, "I have this very bad feeling looming over me, it's an uneasy one and I've been feeling it for awhile."

Edward spoke next, "I agree with Carlisle, we should go," he received a sharp elbow to the side from Bella.

Jasper nodded his head and looked to Alice; silently asking her permission to do what he thought was right for Madi, Nick and Josh. She gave it and he spoke next.

"I agree with Carlisle and Edward, the werewolves are still here and who knows what the future could hold, plus more and more people are starting to notice our presence here."

Alice spoke then after her husband, me glaring at the four of them, I had finally begun to adjust and they rip me up and repot me.

"Where would we be going Carlisle, I know you wouldn't have brought this up if you didn't have a destination in mind."

Esme answered for him, looking at all of us sadly, "we would be splitting up…"

She couldn't finish her sentence everyone jumped up and burst out arguing, Edward and Jasper included. After Carlisle and Esme had finally regained some calm in the room Esme continued.

"It would only be temporary, a year at the most and we wouldn't be separating anyone from each other or their children. As for where you will be going that's up to you, just no places sunny and you can't stay here, Rosalie, Isabella."

I was surprised to here she was letting **us** pick where we wanted to live for a change, though I was disappointed I couldn't stay in Forks. Bella obviously had the same idea, I understand how she felt, she was born here, she found Edward here, her children were born here, and her father died here. Bella walked from the dinning room to the living room, picked up Lindsey, who had just turned one, and carried her back into the dinning room with her, holding her closely. I got up and paced, so we had to leave, the only question was when we had to go. I voiced my own question to the room at large.

"When?"

"Excuse me?" Carlisle had answered me.

"When do we have to be gone by?"

"well, Esme and I will be the last to leave and I guess you will all just leave one by one, who ever finds a house first I guess, some time with in the next three years, though sooner is better, and I would prefer closer to the one year mark than three."

I nodded my head in agreement. Carlisle added to the whole room, "I want you to clear where you're going to be living with me first before you buy anything alright?"

There were murmured agreements and nods around the room although all of our faces were sad at the thought of being separated from our siblings, and at the thought of separating our children.

**10 Months Later**

(Sill Rosalie's POV)

Emmett and I had decided to move to a town in Maine famous for snow mobiles and ATVs, called Caribou, strange I know. Alice had decided that she was going to Paris (France, obviously!) for the duration of this little thing, and Edward had decided that moving Bella too far from Washington was dangerous to both their mental health's, and their children's. So, they decided to move to a very small town in Oregon called Detroit, named after the people from Michigan who formed the town. Carlisle and Esme had decided that when they finally left they were going to go to Thompson Falls, Montana.

The first to depart would be me and Emmett, then Jasper and Alice, and last would be Edward and Bella. Of course very last would be Carlisle and Esme, but none of us have bought our houses yet or even started looking for them, and we've gotten yelled at several times for it, to which my 5 year old son found hilarious. It was 4 days away from Lilly's second birthday (October 8) and Esme and Carlisle had at least let us wait until after Christmas and the new year to move, to be able to have everyone's birthday, and to be able to spend one last Christmas together.

I felt a tugging on my jeans and looked down; Lillian's blue eyes were looking up at me sweetly. After she realized she had my attention, when I turned toward her, she held out her sippy cup and said, "Juicie, pwease."

"Ok, baby," I picked her up and took the cup from her, "but after that we have to go find daddy and start looking for a new house to live in."

"Wwhy?"

"Because, we have to move," I set her on the chair in the kitchen and went to the fridge opening it and pouring her apple juice, she hated grape, which oddly enough her brother loved.

"Ok," she just accepted my answer, I handed her the apple juice being careful to screw the lid on tight, but not break it, Emmett had a tendency to do that, and picked her up. We walked off in search of Emmett Lilly's head slowly nodding against my shoulder, it was her nap time, and me being extra quite and careful. Lilly had become some what of a 'daddy's girl' but I was still the one she came to when she needed anything and she was always upset when I left her.

I found Emmett in Christopher's room trying to patch yet another whole and clean up a glob of mud at the same time, I couldn't help it I laughed, he was hysterical. When he heard my laugh he jumped up and spun around so fast it made ME dizzy.

"Rose, damn, look I'm soo sorry about the mud and about the hole, uuhhh……see I'm fixing it right now, and I'm cleaning the mud look I'm….wait why are you laughing?"

"Because your face," I couldn't speak, I was going to wake up Lilly. I put Lilly on Chris's bed and collapsed on the floor and laughed.

"Rose, baby, are you ok?" I finally composed myself and stood up.

"Yeah, teddy bear, you don't have to hide the mud any more, I don't get that upset about it, we live in Forks, it rains, it gets muddy, and we have a little 5 year old boy and a dog. I gave up the battle against the mud along time ago."

I started to giggle at the astonished look he had on his face and soon he joined me laughing lightly, then hugging me and our laugher subsided.

"Come on, we need to look for a house," I reminded him.

"Yeah we do, but first, I think you forgot someone," he picked up Lilly and carried her to her room and tucked her in as I watched him, completely and totally happy for the moment. Emmett came out of Lilly's room and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Hmm, as much as I would love to continue this, we have to go look for a house, Carlisle wants us to move sometime after new years." Emmett groaned, "Do you have any idea how much work I put into this house, not to mention the number of holes I fixed?"

"Yes, I do, remember you showed me the pictures, and I love you for it really, but we still have to move, although Carlisle never said anything about selling our old houses." Emmett grinned, and squeezed me tighter.

Emmett's POV

"Come on, we need to look for a house," Rosalie reminded me.

"Yeah we do, but first, I think you forgot someone," I walked over and picked up Lilly from my son's bed, if he found his sister in his room, there would be more holes in the wall for me to fix, although he had gotten better with his temper. I carried my daughter to her room and tucked her into her crib, I could feel Rose watching me from the doorway and I could tell she was happy, so was I, I had two beautiful children and I had my wonderful Rosalie. I came out of Lilly's room and wrapped my arms around my wife and kissed her.

"Hmm, as much as I would love to continue this, we have to go look for a house, Carlisle wants us to move sometime after new years." I just groaned, "Do you have any idea how much work I put into this house, not to mention the number of holes I fixed?" I didn't want to leave, I loved Forks and I really didn't want to leave my siblings, but would if it was for our safety.

"Yes, I do, remember you showed me the pictures, and I love you for it really, but we still have to move, although Carlisle never said anything about selling our old houses." I grinned remember when I showed her the pictures, I had shown them to her after Christopher was born; Alice had warned me that if I showed her before I might send her into early labor, the house was that bad. I squeezed Rose tighter and slowly pulled away, still holding onto her hand.

We headed down the stairs and into the library, to Rose's computer. Christopher was in the living room playing some video game and I itched to join him. Rosalie must have sensed it, "Emmett, you are going to help me choose this house. I know nothing about ATVs and Snow mobiles, well except how to fix them, but you're the one who wants them when we get there, so you help me now and you get your treats later."

I sighed, I would have to be patient, besides helping my Rose pick a house was easy, just agree with her on everything, and only argue on the location.

Three hours later….

We had finally decided on a place, after THREE hours, and six arguments, mostly about location. It was out of the main hussle and bussle and in the mountains, close to the really good trails, but not too close, and it was close enough to the Canadian border that we could go hunting.

Rose let me go play video games while she made the bid on the house, "Emmett before you get to involved, will you wake up Lilly, I don't want her sleeping too late, she'll never go to sleep tonight."

"Sure," I trudged up the stairs and woke my daughter.

* * *

Bella's POV

(From beginning of 10 months later)

Edward and I had just finished buying our house in Oregon, wow I was leaving Forks for the first time in like 7 years, wow! We were sit in the kitchen, Emily in the time out chair again, and Anthony outside playing with Shadow and Abby. Lindsey was walking around the kitchen playing with some of her toys, carrying around her stuffed lamb as always.

"So, now that we have a house, what are we going to do about your daughter?" I asked Edward.

"Which one?"

"That one, the one in the chair for pushing her two year old sister to the floor, because her father's attention was not solely on her."

"I know," he sighed, "I don't know Bella, she use to having my full attention, and she doesn't like sharing it, but she can't go pushing Lindsey."

"So, what are you going to do with her?"

"First start with this time out, I guess, then give her the biggest talk of her little life, and then I guess I'll have to figure out a way to spend time with just Emily."

"Sounds good to me, me and Anthony go grocery shopping together, and me and Lindsey make dinner together. I let you know if I think of anything ok."

"Sure, thanks, Bella."

The timer went of on the refrigerator signaling the end of Emily's sentence in the 'time out' chair. Emily got up and ran off outside to get Abby no doubt. Edward left after her, I saw him scoop her up into his arms out side and Abby bark, Emily had a scowl on her face she wasn't happy with her father right now. I smiled and picked up Lindsey, going to take her upstairs for her nap, a very long process, she hated them, and I had to stay until she fell asleep, for both of our sanity. She put up her normal fuss, but finally fell asleep. Lindsey at first had shown no favoritism toward either parent like the twins did, but as she grew, she began to be more and more attached to me, and less to Edward. Anthony on the other hand had been growing more attached to his father and less to me, and Emily as always remained firmly attached to Edward. Lindsey had just turned two and Anthony and Emily would be turning five in November. Lilly was turning two in four days, and Nick and Josh were turning two in November too. Christopher and Madison had already turned five and were very proud of it. Chris had gotten an X-box 360 from his dad, which in Edward's opinion was mainly for Emmett anyway.

I decided that I would stay up here with Lindsey for awhile; her nursery was still the same, walk-in closet, big easy chair in one corner, crib, changing table, and everything. It was big for a nursery and it was right across the hall from the master bedroom, our bedroom. Edward and I had decided not to sell this house, we loved it to much, but I'm sure our kids would love the new house just as well.

I couldn't believe Alice and Jasper were moving all the way to Paris, well close to Paris, they were moving into an old home of the family's, they had lived in France briefly, but still, oh well, Esme said it was just temporary, but I had a feeling that it would be awhile before we saw one another again.

Edward came in, "I've got Ems already sorted out, well for the moment anyway."

"Really, what will you two be doing?"

"Driving all the way to Port Angeles and taking her to ballet lessons, then driving back, going the speed limit!" He sighed exasperated, as if going the speed limit were a great crime that would cause him death. I laughed quietly, ever conscious of Lindsey's sleeping form.

"That should make her feel like the most special girl on the planet."

"Hopefully, that was the idea you know."

"Yes I know, and that's exactly why by the age of 12 our children will be the most spoiled rotten brats on the planet, especially that girl of yours." He grinned happily and I just shook my head, he was determined to spoil her, well he would see what would come of it. He kissed me and then in a too fast motion, pulled me out of my chair, sat down and sat me in his lap. I leaned back, completely content, yeah I was moving away from Forks but my Children were healthy and all here, and I had a husband that loved me to death, no pun intended.

* * *

Alice's POV

(From 10 months later)

We were the second to pick were we were living, I knew there was no way I was living without shopping, or fashion, so where better to go than the fashion capitol of the world right. We were going to be living 2 hours from Paris though. I didn't mind, it was for Jasper's well being, and our family already owned a house there, plus our kids would love the place.

Madison was still having visions, and on several occasions we got the same vision, I had known about the move but Carlisle had asked me to keep it quit and I had agreed, telling only Jasper, we had been discussing where we wanted to move for almost 16 months now. We had agreed on France, although it would be hard flying with 3 kids all under the age of six. Carlisle and Esme were moving to Thompson Falls, Montana, Carlisle had lived there nearly 130 years ago, and although once owned land there, it had somehow gotten sold or built on.

Madi and Jasper were currently playing a board game on the coffee table in the living room and the boys were playing with each other, and talking to each other in their own made up language. Suddenly I heard Madison's cry of joy, "yay! Mommy look I won!" I went over to her and looked at the board, yep she had won and from the look on Jasper's face, he couldn't figure out how in the world a little 5 year old girl could beat him at a board game.

"Good job Madi, come on it's time for lunch. Besides I think we have to let your dad find out how he lost on his own."

"Hey, I heard that," Jasper had looked up and was now standing up, sighing heavily. He shook his head, "Madi, princess you are going to have to teach me to do that."

"No way,"

"And why not," I laughed as I listened to the argument between my love and my daughter.

"Because if I teached you then you could beated me."

"Oh, I see, so you're just going to let me loose every single time,"

"Yep," at this Jasper ran up to her and scooped her up, turning her upside-down as she laughed hysterically, and carried her into the kitchen. He set her upright again and onto a chair in the kitchen as I put her lunch in front of her. Jasper had disappeared to get the twins and I set their lunches down on their high chairs and went to help Jazz, the boys could be a hand full.

After everyone was fed, Jasper and I carried the twins up the stairs for their nap, and got them to sleep with their bottles as always with no problems. I came back down to clean up the kitchen only to discover Esme had already done it, so I turned to the living room/play room. Madison was watching T.V. and I went to over taking my shopping list.

"Hey Madi, I'm going to the shopping, would you like to come?" She looked away from the T.V. briefly.

"Ummm… sure," she pressed the record button on the tivo and got up. I whispered up the stairs to Jasper where we were going and took out our rain coats and my keys. We got in the car and drove to Port Angeles. We shopped for a while, but didn't find anything we liked, so we got back in the car and I had realized we had been gone for 3 hours already. I looked back at Madison, "opps."

"What?"

"We've been out here for a long time and I left my phone in the car…." A vision hit me….

Jasper was at home, with the twins, Josh had a fever and Jasper was calling me, trying to tell me to come home.

I snapped out of it.

"What did you see mommy?" Madison could always tell when I had a vision, just like the rest of my family, but she was hipper sensitive to it, I think it was a combination of having the same power and of having Jasper's worry gene for me.

"Your daddy trying to call me to tell me that Joshua has a fever," I sighed heavily, I wished I could sleep again I was sooo, tired, "it'll probably be in the next 5 minutes." I started the car, "buckle your seat belt Madi," and after making sure she was buckled into her booster seat, took off. About 4 minutes later, the cell phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hi Jasper,"

"Ali, you have to come home now, both Esme and Carlisle told me it's no big deal," I interrupted him.

"I know, Josh has a fever, I'm about 20 minutes away ok, just calm down, he'll be fine, Carlisle's right it's no big deal, probably just a cold, Chris had a fever when he had a cold, so did Madison, and you freaked out just as much."

"Thanks Ali"

"Your welcome, I'll see you in 20 ok"

"Yeah, bye,"

"Bye,"

"I love you Alice"

"I love you too, Jazz."

We hung up and I drove a little faster, I didn't like the idea of one of my babies being sick.

**

* * *

AN: Yes the towns are actually real if you don't believe me look them up! I have already started with the next chapter and will hopefully finish it soon, expect it Thursday, Friday, or Monday. **

**What? I deserve a weekend too!**


	19. Important AN

**I'm so sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story, I just don't know where I'm going with this story anymore, if any one wants to take over the story please contact me, I'm sad to see it go.**

**BlackLilie**


End file.
